Harry Potter: A Evoker's Tale
by Nomadic Chaos
Summary: What if inspired by reading D&D 5th Edition books Harry was inspired to become a powerful mage, so years later with him being called out as the 4th champion in the Triwizard Tournament. He and a group of friends will venture back home to claim victory in the story of him simply trying to become a strong Wizard. Rated M for Mature Themes. Dark Harry, Powerful Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1: A Mage's Start)**

With Harry he knew that he was an abnormal boy like his uncle and aunt told him considering they'd often try to beat it out of him, and force him to work as a house slave since he was 3 years old in cleaning the house, cooking food and other such things. Yet instead it didn't break him as they so thought considering that instead he saw the magic he could do as something cool, which was why he saw that in books that had Dungeons and Dragons labeled on it that he was an awesome wizard.

Therefore with what little he could take in being able to manipulate his magic he studied what would be the equivalent to cantrips, and made use of them in order to one day escape his prison with the Dursleys; considering that no more would he be starved, or picked on ruthlessly by Dudley and his cohorts, or have cigar butts put out on him, or beaten with a belt till he bled.

* * *

**(August 3rd, 2011, Privet Drive, 10:14 Pm)**

It was 14 minutes after 10 at night as Harry was quickly stuffing books and clothes as well as taking some money that Aunt Petunia kept stashed away under the couch into a duffel bag, before soon zipping it up and heading towards the kitchen where he turned the gas stove on.

"Finally I'll be free of this place." Harry thought as he soon conjured for a spectral hand made of teal-colored magic and had it lift up a window for him to crawl from

"Now then time to get rid of this place and everyone in it, as I hope that the man upstairs has mercy on your souls." Harry spoke as he soon used all his strength to slowly close the window

That in mind the 9 year old had walked a far enough distance away from the house before he soon raised his finger and focused for a small bit before a teal colored flame appeared to life and soon enough shot it out as a bolt of fire that raced towards the window, and broke through it the result was almost instant. Considering that once the flame made constant with the gas-filled house it erupted into a fireball as glass shattered from the explosion, as everything was soon consumed in the blazing fire that was nearly blinding to the 9-year-old wizard.

With Harry feeling actual joy at the fact that he'd killed the Dursleys who tormented him for so long, yet as much as he would've liked to stay and admire his handiwork of having incinerated his bastard family members. He knew that he couldn't afford to stay for too long considering that he'd rather not stay around when the police came and found him the sole survivor of a mysterious house fire, as he refused to let anything get in the way of his becoming a powerful and awesome wizard; therefore he proceeded to run.

For Harry had ran away from the scene as quickly as possible, not even caring that his lungs burned and his limbs felt like lead from the sheer distance he ran; all the 9-year-old knew is that he would continue to run until Privet Drive was out of sight and out of earshot of the crackling flames. With the now homeless 9 years old had soon ran until he was amidst the streets of Birmingham, with the 9 year old proceeding to collapse on the nearest bench, sweat covering his pajamas and his face flushed run from running so far of a distance."I can't believe that I actually pulled it off." Harry half chuckled and half coughed as he could feel his heart pounding in his ears

"Now then the only thing left to do is find something to use as a spellbook, decide which schools of magic to devote myself too and change my name. Because I refuse to be known as Harry Potter anymore since that was the name of someone who'd let life and those around him walk over him as a doormat." Harry said to himself as he had a lot that he needed to do in order to make a name for himself as a powerful and soon to be an awesome arcanist

"...I've got it..my new name will be Raphael Stalin." Harry spoke considering that he'd decided on the name after his favorite teenage mutant ninja turtle, and from the name of an author who his now-deceased uncle would read about

(From this point going forward Harry will be referred to as Raphael.)

_"Nevertheless, I've got a long road ahead of me and whatever I took from the couch will get me."_ Raphael thought to himself as he lay his head asleep knowing that he had a long way ahead of him

* * *

(6 years later, August 24th, 2017, Brazil, 6:45 Pm)

It would be years later as the now 15-year-old Raphael Stalin was with a group of friends he'd made throughout the years who he'd not only formed a strong bond with but also had begun adventuring with as well. For the quartet were now about to fight a mature adult red dragon who'd been residing in the Brazilian jungles and acting like a terror to the people of Goias Velho, Morretes and now Salvador, therefore the wizarding community of South America had hired them to put a stop to it.

"Alright everyone, have you drunk your fire resistance potions?" Raphael questioned as he looked at his compatriots

"Relax Raphael we're all good to go, and it won't be like that time where someone got us stuck in the Feywild for over a year." A man who finished putting on his leather armor had pointed ears and bright reddish-golden eyes like autumn

"Hey I thought it'd be a good idea to have some fun there, how was I supposed to know that they'd literally try to party all the time?" A woman's voice spoke as she strapped on her plate mail having curved horns upon her head and a battleaxe and shield in hands

"I'm all for vacationing, but when it has us lose time where we can be earning money for ourselves and getting all sorts of cool gear. So forgive me for not being ecstatic that we lost 3 months out here by spending a year and 3 months in that acid trip of a place." The elven man retorted

"Enough! Both of you quit your arguing as we're to fight a dragon, not argue amongst ourselves. So either the two of you will stop or so help me I will make the both of you stop right now." Raphael ordered as both the tiefling and half-elf soon were quieted by the wizard

"Now then Jade are we all good to go to rain down hell on this red-scaled bastard?" Raphael asked a blue-skinned woman in splint armor with a trident in both her hands as she could only smile

"Of course Raphael as Lord Thor will guide us to victory tonight." Jade replied as her trident crackled with electricity

"Excellent. Now then Orianna, Halos let's get to work and kill us a dragon and take its hoard." Raphael spoke addressing both the tiefling paladin and wood elf rogue who nodded as they stood together beside the wizard and cleric

That in mind Raphael soon cast a spell of silence in order to aid them as they carefully went throughout the jungle in search of the dragon, with them traveling until they saw where it was nested evident by the jungles giving way to molten rock and gnarled trees covered in obsidian. With it being hours through their trek before they soon reached their target, which was a large ruby scaled dragon that rested atop a mound of molten rock as the 4 soon took their positions and readied themselves for what was to come.

With Orianna casting a spell to help resist the fear-inducing effects of a dragon as they all readied themselves against it, with Jade using the power of her god to call down a mighty bolt of lightning from the skies to strike out it's back. Meanwhile, Orianna channeled the divine power of her god into a mighty roar of concussive force that struck with bone-breaking force, Halos firing a bolt from his crossbow that pierced through its meaty neck as necrotic energy spreading from the wound causing scales and flesh to rot.

Meanwhile, Raphael followed through by unleashing a beam of pale green energy that he aimed at its wings which outright disintegrated them turning them into pale grey dust that blew apart in the wind, for the dragon roared in pain from the sneak attack dealt to it by the quartet of adventurers. With the dragon letting loose a roar of anger and rage to try and intimidate them, but thanks to Orianna's previous spell they were able to overcome the fear the dragon tried to instill without fail

"So Matthew what's our plan of attack against this thing?" Halos questioned as he reloaded his crossbow

"Simple guys our plan of attack is attacking it." Raphael answered as the dragon breathed out a torrent of searing flame

With Matthew proceeding to cause a teal glow to cover his hands as he able to absorb some of the flames into himself thanks to the spell, although he was still left with burns and his clothes smoldering but otherwise was alright. For Jade called down another bolt of lightning from the skies to strike out at the dragon as it was electrocuted by the blast of divine lightning, which was furthered along by Raphael unleashing a barrage of frigid ice shards in a machine-gun fashion that shredded a good portion of the dragon's scales.

Halos had taken to firing another crossbow bolt that was aimed at its right foreleg with it managing to pierce into its flesh as it roared in anger from the attack, before it decided to slash at Jade for striking it down with lightning with its claws and fanged maw. Only for Orianna to intercept with her shield taking the brunt of the attack and causing the ground beneath her to crack from the series of attacks that pushed her further and further into the dirt and molten rock.

With her retaliating by channeling the divine power of her god into her battleaxe that took the form of a dense emerald-colored light, with the first strike she used to jump up and strike it in the side of the jaw as the divine radiance split open it's flesh causing a roar of pain to erupt. Before another strike smashed into it's neck forcing flesh to be split further asunder in flashes of emerald light, with blood falling from its neck and face like boiling oil.

"Jade, Orianna give me some cover!" Raphael yelled as Jade had to stop her divine lightning as the tiefling had been hit by the red dragon's claws

"Gotcha covered Raphael!" Orianna replied as once her wounds were healed by Jade she leaped back into the fray

"You think you can hit it with that spell Raphael? Because that's a hell of a huge one." Jade wondered as they saw Orianna proceed to start hacking into the dragon's hide

"I don't think I can, I know I can." Raphael replied as Halos proceed to fire a crossbow bolt into the roof of its mouth

"Good to hear, because it'd be a shame if Lord Thor had us go out to an overgrown reptile." Jade spoke as she ran up and struck the ground with her trident

That in mind a combination of thunderous energy and divine radiance erupted from her trident which cracked apart the claws of the dragon causing it to roar in pain, as it glared at both Jade and Raphael with fierce hate. With it taking another deep inhale and launching forth another gout of searing flames at the wizard and cleric, yet Orianna jumped from her place on high and into the thick of things as she used her shield to protect the two from the torrent of flames breathed down upon them.

With the paladin lucky that her infernal heritage allowed her to further resist the flames with impunity as she retaliated by letting loose another deafening roar, at the dragon who managed to whether the assault and only level a fierce glare as it smacked Jade with her tail causing the cleric to cough in pain from the thick bludgeonous appendage. Yet in all of this chaos, it was just what Raphael needed to finish concentrating on his spell, as hoarfrost and arcane energy gathered around him before he soon thrust out his hands as bright blue energy soon solidified above him causing the air to lower in temperature to a noticeable degree.

The result being an icicle the size of a tractor-trailer and as wide as a pickup truck that he sent hurtling towards the dragon who was caught off guard by the large mass of ice that soon impaled itself into the dragon's neck, causing a thick cloud of steam in the process as blood gushed forth from the wound. With the dragon having tried in vain during its death throes to get the large icicle out of its neck, but in doing so had furthered its demise as it caused a large chunk of its halfway frozen neck to be ripped out and soon caused it fall to the ground.

That in mind they soon take survey of the dragon's corpse to ensure it was dead before Raphael had Halos and Jade stay watch while he and Orianna went out to go after the dragon's hoard and claim it for the rest of the team. With it being moments before Orianna and Raphael came back with what they could gather from the hoard, with Orianna carry several bags in each hand and Matthew using a hand made of arcane energy the size of a minivan to carry a great deal of it.

Once they were all gathered and had their rewards gathered they piled the hoard and soon enough Raphael unfurled a spell scroll and in a moment's notice the quartet along with the dragon's hoard were teleported to their hideout where they'd divide their riches.

* * *

**(1 week later, Rio De Janeiro, September 1st, 2017, 2:10 Pm)**

It was 10 after 2 in the afternoon as our quartet were lounging around in their hotel room as they'd given a portion of the hoard over to help with the restoration of some of the small towns and other villages rebuild, besides that they were mainly just having a lazy day.

"Well guys another mission success, as I'm telling you we're on our A-game." Orianna spoke since she felt great about how things were going

"I will agree on that, as so far we've done nothing but kick ass and take names." Halos agreed in that so far the quartet had been on a winning streak for the past 6 months

"The real question is what will our leader in Raphael have us go to in our next location?" Halos asked as they all looked upon the wizard who looked back at his comrades

With the years having been kind to Raphael Stalin who grew to be a handsome young man of 5 foot 10 with onyx black hair that he kept combed over to the left side of his face in preferring it to be kept in an orderly fashion. That combined with his intense emerald eyes, razor-sharp facial profile and stern, intimidating and focused force of personality made him look as though you were looking at a man who was direct, to the point and wasted little time in his actions.

With him wearing blue jean shorts and an emerald button-up shirt that combined with the dark grey and blue ivy hat he wore, he looked as though he were a junior college professor that was ready to start the day at his profession.

With Orianna being that of a large tiefling who stood at 6 foot 7 with magenta-colored skin and pointed teeth that was in a perpetual smile that said 'I'm ready to fuck you up' and purely golden eyes that held a combination of bloodlust and cheerfulness. For she had cloven hooves on her feet and a foot and a half long tail that ended in a spade-shaped tip, and her being extremely muscular considering that her overall build was that of a demonic Amazon which was further emphasized by her mane of crimson-colored hair that went to her mid-bicep.

With her wearing a pair of navy capris with a small hole cut out at the tailbone in order for her tail to fit through, a Decapitated t-shirt with the album art for their latest album on it, a black leather belt around her waist and an emerald bandana that held her wild mane of hair back.

Halos being a wood elf looked to be in his late 20's but then again he could be far older with his reddish-gold eyes, pointed ears, and chestnut-colored skin denoted him as a wood elf; with him having short dirty blonde that went to his cheeks that he had done in a topknot. With him having a very acrobatic build to himself made through years of making himself a thief who could sneak into, break into almost anything he could get his hands into whilst running from the law at the same time.

With the wood elf having stood at 5 foot 7 and was wearing blue jeans, an onyx and dark forest green striped tank top, and open toed brown colored sandals while his crossbow was at the side of the bed he lounged on.

Lastly Jade was what was known as a water genasi and the half and half of human and water elemental evident by her ocean blue-colored skin and seafoam green hair which went a little bit past her shoulders that was done in a high ponytail which almost seemed to freely float as though it were submerged in ocean water. With her expression despite being a cleric to the Norse storm god held a continuous calm to it like the passing waves of the sea, yet her bluish-black eyes seemed almost overly large as they're gaze seemed to penetrate you like the crushing force of a tidal wave.

For the cleric of Thor was the shortest of the group standing at 5 foot 4 yet despite this she maintained a relatively athletic build about herself from years of having fought as a follower to her god, with her wearing a sky blue shirt and a pair of jeans as she went barefoot around the hotel room.

"The next location I want to hit up is us hitting up Germany for a bit of R&R, before we take up a job in Volgograd. Since they need our help in taking out an idiot who decided to become a lich of all things, and is currently making a mess." Raphael explained as to where he was planning out their destinations

"Finally we get to fight a lich, never before have I been excited to eviscerate something as I am now." Orianna spoke as to kill such a high-level undead excited her greatly

"I'm excited too Orianna, especially since there must be a whole assortment of spells and other arcane goodies the skeletal nut-job has, that I can't wait to get my hands on." Raphael replied considering that he all honesty wanted to see what spells and arcane knowledge he could learn once he killed the Lich

"So when do we leave to go kill it?!" Orianna questioned in excitement

"After, about a few days or a week in Germany we'll then travel post-haste to Volgograd in order to kill ourselves a Lich." Matthew answered back as to what their schedule would be like once they left Rio

"I guess that means I'll have a chance to use my Sunburst rapier. By the way thanks for helping me get it Raphael, considering that if I didn't have you as cover fire my ass would've been grass." Halos thanked him for having helped him still the rapier from his people

"Hey its no skin off my back, because anything to help us grow stronger together as a unit; then I'm happy to do. Because you guys come first in my book above all else." Raphael replied considering that to him Orianna, Halos and Jade were like the family he always craved for when he was younger

"Same to you Raphael, since I've always wanted a little brother. Even if you can't be a bit scary at times." Halos said in knowing that despite being a teenager, Raphael was managed to on a consistent basis use his force of personality to exude a level of fear and intimidation matched only by Orianna

"Thanks although considering that our adventures to other planes both accidental and intentional, I'm pretty sure the differences in time have messed me up to where I don't even look like a teenager anymore. Especially if we count the time we messed around with that sphinx which gave us Jade's awesome trident, then I'm not what you'd consider a teenager by biological standards." Matthew spoke considering that his planar adventures as well as them having killed that sphinx had aged him to where he looked like an 18 year old nearing 19

"Something of which I'm thankful for. Since now I can better help you guys out, and not only that further serve as my lord's fury." Jade replied thankful for them having helped her get the trident

"No problem. Although I will have to ask you guys to help me out on something after Volgograd. Because from there I'll have to return home for a bit and take care of a loose end, that I've waited all too long to tie up." Raphael requested considering that after they killed that Lich he'd need to go back to Britain and take care of one loose end

"What is this loose end you've got to take care of, since say no more and I'll have a crossbow bolt put through their throat immediately?" Halos questioned considering all he had to do was say the word and he'd fire without a moment's hesitation

"All you have to do is tell me where who they are and where they're at and I'll cut their heads off, at the drop of a hat." Orianna told him considering that all that was needed was for him to tell who and where they were and she'd behead them without question

"You'd just ask me, and I will call down the full fury of Lord Thor and rain down his wrath onto them." Jade spoke considering she'd happily rain down Thor's power for Matthew

"Thank you all so much for being so willing to do this for me. But I'm perfectly fine with executing her myself once I get what I need to know out of her, because I want to go to that place to get some closure of why I was left in my own hell. Once that's done then we all rain down hell and erase the last wretched piece of my past their is." Matthew replied considering that this was the only sole reason why he'd ever go back there

Because once he got what he needed to know from Mrs. Figg then he and his 'family' would then proceed to make sure to destroy her and promptly erase every single shred of her out of existence, because Raphael wanted to erase every single thing that linked him to his childhood out of existence.

"Well, whatever you need to make it happen we'll be here to make it happen." Halos told the wizard who smiled in appreciation

"Thank you guys, I appreciate it. But enough about that, as why don't we enjoy this nice day before we head out on Wednesday." Raphael spoke as he felt that they deserved to enjoy their respite before heading to Volgograd in a few days time

* * *

**(4 days later, September 4th, 2017, 2:13 Am)**

It was late as night as Raphael couldn't sleep considering that he'd long since felt a dull pulse in his scar that he hadn't felt in years, so getting up he had a bottle of aspirin in hand as he went outside where he saw Orianna out there as the tiefling had finished praying to patron

"Hey, Raphael. Couldn't sleep either?" Orianna questioned the wizard who nodded

"Yeah, my scar was bothering me again, blasted thing hasn't done that in years." Raphael answered as he went over to the large Tiefling

"You sure everything is ok, because maybe Jade should take a look at it. Since I'm more suited for using the power of my god to eviscerate people and put the fear of my mistress into them." Orianna replied considering that as a paladin she more or less used the power of her goddess to slay and brutalize her enemies

"Fair point, I don't know what's causing it after all this time. But whatever it is I have no good feelings about, considering that I hate this thing so much that I can't even begin to put it into words. Since it's because of this thing that my parents wound up dead to some egomaniac and my orphaned to my 'loving' relatives. Because its thanks to this that I'll always live with the accursed title of the Boy Who Lived." Raphael spoke as he truly despised his scar and all that it'd brought him is despair and suffering

"Well, the only thing I can say is that, if that fucking scar causes you anymore problems then I'll personally tear your former home apart to find the source of what's causing it; then eviscerate until its nothing more than a crimson paste." Orianna swore considering that she would massacre as many people as needed in order to help her close friend that felt like family to her

"I swear if there was ever the definition of a blood knight, then your picture would be the definition." Raphael replied with a chuckle considering that the tiefling was very much an ultra-violent crusader

"Hey it's not my fault that I love to fight so much, considering that I'm literally descended from my goddess who rules over the 1st layer of the hells. So I quite literally was born for combat...even though it is super fun to split someone's head open with my battleaxe." Orianna replied considering that if there's one thing she'd never deny is that she loved to fight

With her love of fighting and destroying her enemies being a main reason why she took up her oath as a paladin, seeing as how it allowed her to wholeheartedly eviscerate and slaughter anyone who gets in her crosshairs all with immense joy.

"Oh I'm not gonna deny that worth anything, considering that I won't ever really deny you the chance to behead someone unless it doesn't help us out overall. So if you wanna take someone's head off then, by all means, do so, just remember that as long as it doesn't become a detriment to the group; then I don't really care what you do." Raphael responded considering that so long as Orianna or anyone for that matter didn't do anything that became a detriment to the group then he could care less what they did

"Well of all the rules you've set up for us that's the one I've no problem abiding by the most. Since it'd be no fun just to slaughter every bastard who looked at me wrong, because where's the fun in that. Because other than fighting putting the fear of my god into someone is just too much fun to be had." Orianna replied since there were few things the paladin enjoyed; with combat and putting the fear of her mistress being top among them

"Oh I agree with you on instilling fear into someone. Since there's just something satisfying about watching them break out into a cold sweat and quake in fear like putrid maggots; when they know that they are in that moment so finitely small is nothing short of exhilarating to say the least." Raphael agreed considering that he too enjoyed putting fear and terror into his enemies and those who got in his way, which was why he often invested in spells that would instill fear or horror into them for that fact

"And this is why we get along so great Raphael, because when you get to your former home. I can say without a doubt that if anyone tried anything against us that we'd either terrify them so bad they'd be a blank faced mess, or just murder them all the same." Orianna spoke considering that this was one of the ways they were alike in that they both liked instilling fear and intimidating people

"Yeah and honestly I'd like to be in and out of their as soon as I tie up that loose end. Considering that the wizarding community in my former home from what I've found out is completely ass backwards." Raphael replied considering that the moment he tied up the loose end in Britain then he was very much looking to be in and out as possible

"How bad is it Raphael? Since I'm not all that up to speed on human cultures..except for your music." Orianna questioned as to how far backwards the British were

"Well with the exception of Halos and I you two would be looked upon as freaks considering that if you aren't a pureblood or half-blood wizard then your life is pretty much shitty so to speak. Since they can't even use magic without wands is how pathetic and lowly their magic is." Raphael answered back as to the level of ass backwards his home country was

"I mean even their supposedly greatest wizard Albus Dumbledore still needs a wand. Then again I bet the old fart is so senile in his age that he'd probably burn himself trying to cast a firebolt." Raphael snarkily added as he found it pathetic that their supposedly greatest wizard couldn't cast without a wand

"Wow...that sounds pathetic. Then again should they try anything against us then they'd make easy pickings, especially seeing as how I've trained to be a mage slayer for quite awhile now. So should anyone fuck with us I'll have the perfect people to field test it on." Orianna responded considering that she'd trained rigorously to be able to combat and better slaughter mages since she liked the idea of seeing their faces falter when she could tear them apart despite all their prowess in the arcane

"We may very well need it considering how big of utter idiots they are and their close-mindedness to races that are human or fit their blood purity nonsense." Raphael spoke in knowing that he'd most likely need her skills as a mage slayer against them

"Still should anything happen when we tie up these loose ends then I'll happily take every last one of their heads off." Orianna swore to Raphael considering that she would kill whoever dared to hurt one of the people she truly cared for without so much as a split second hesitation

"Thank you I appreciate it Orianna. Still, we should more than likely get some sleep, considering that we have to be at the airport by 9 o'clock in the morning in order to catch our flight to Germany." Raphael spoke to Orianna considering that he wanted them to be on time for their flight

"Fair enough, as I can't wait to start our vacation. Because after going on nonstop jobs which have been fun and all I could do with a vacation." Orianna responded considering that she felt their vacation in Germany was one that was needed

"Well between needing to upkeep armor, weapons and scrolls to learn spells and on top of that travel costs and hotels our having to be workhorses was something that was needed. Besides you can't tell me that going on these jobs and all hasn't been fun." Raphael told her

Since how they did things and the costs of maintaining everything did require them to take the jobs they did and do everything they could with expediency, therefore it was a necessity that the quartet worked hard to maintain the way they lived as adventurers.

"Yeah, I won't deny that since adventuring with you guys has been the best time I've ever had." Orianna said considering that despite their work schedule; being an adventurer with her 3 companions was immensely fun

"Well you can stay up as you like, but I'd like to be well-rested for our flight." Raphael replied as he let out a yawn

"Anyways thanks for talking with me Orianna." Raphael added

"No problem Raphael, since you know that we're always there to stand by your side." Orianna told him as the wizard headed back to his hotel room

"After all these years I've finally found a family..finally my life is on track to being awesome." Raphael thought to himself as he continued onward to his hotel room to get some sleep

**So then with Harry Potter having rebranded himself as Raphael Stalin we see that he's not only on his way to becoming a powerful mage, but found a group of people that he's formed a small family in. But will this all be built to last or will his home country tear it apart, well you'll have to find out in the new chapters of Harry Potter: A Evoker's Tale.**

* * *

**_And cut as I hoped you guys enjoyed the debut of my new Harry Potter story since it's something I thought would be cool is Harry decided to become a powerful Wizard all from reading on D&D 5th edition. But without further delay, let's get to it now shall we._**

**_First up we've got Harry killing off the Dursley's in a gas explosion which I hoped you guys liked considering that in many stories where he gets rid of them, he never does so in a manner that would make it seem like a logical incident; something I wanted to do and hoped you liked._**

**_Following that up we've got Raphael and his adventuring party taking down a fully grown red-scaled dragon which I hoped you guys liked, as the set up for the party is Orianna an Oath of Conquest Paladin, Raphael an Evocation Wizard, Jade a Tempest Cleric and Halos an Inquisitive Rogue._**

**_After that, we mainly have the group chilling out for a bit which I hoped y'all liked in showing their group dynamic and the reason for why Raphael will go to Britain._**

**_Lastly, we've got a bit between Orianna and Raphael in which I liked doing since it let me show some of their relationship with one another because one thing I will say is that making him friends with a blood knight is so much fun writing._**

**_So then with all that being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible and thanks for the support given to the story, as I really appreciate it. And remember reviews help the story a lot since it means quite a bit to me and who knows I may gain future ideas from them also remember flames will be ignored while criticism that's well thought out and reasonable will be accepted._**

**_That being said this Nomadic Chaos using the power of said Chaos to give you good content as the next chapter will be Raphael and company fighting a Lich and him tying up a loose end. So stay tuned for that._**

**_Part 1 Theme Song: Magic Zone by Volbeat_**

**_Random End Song: Rawkfist by Thousand Foot Krutch_**


	2. Chapter 2: Loose Ends

**(Chapter 2: Loose Ends)**

It would soon be the latter half of September as our quartet enjoyed their 3-week long vacation which they enjoyed considering that it was their first real vacation in nearly 4 months, therefore they would take clear advantage of it. With Raphael having enjoyed their vacation in Germany in having traveled to the German capital as well as Munich with the young wizard, having never thought that he'd be able to do such things like this when he was still under the Dursleys, yet here he was having one of the best times of his life.

Yet it would soon come to a close when they soon began to pack up and head towards Volgograd in order to take out the lich there and claim their reward, before soon heading towards Britain to close up a loose end in the form of Arabella Figg.

* * *

**(September 29th, 2017, Volgograd, Russia, 8:52 Pm)**

It was 8 minutes till 9 as they were standing before the house of said Lich which was due to it being night filled with undead, with our heroes standing before it as Raphael already had a spell scroll out to clear out the undead that would no doubtedly get in their way.

"Well is everyone ready for this?" Raphael spoke as he started to unfurl the spell scroll  
"I've been waiting for this, since our vacation Raphael. Let's get the show on the road!" Orianna replied as the tiefling paladin was too excited to slay a Lich  
"Alright then, let's get this show on the road." Raphael spoke as he began focusing on the spell scroll

With him reading the runic writing inscribed on the spell scroll with arcane energy beginning to come out of it in wisps of raw power as it began to turn into ash and energy, for once he was done reading from it had become an orb of arcane energy which was soon exploded forth into a mighty conflagration of arcane fire. Soon every undead in a hundred-foot radius of the house the lich resided in was consumed in the hellish blaze, with rotting flesh and pale bone soon melting and scorched into ashes that littered the now smoking field that was left barren by the literal fire-storm unleashed.

With the house smoking with flames covering the house while out of it rushed out the Lich who was a man of average height that had a deathly pallor to his body with small parts of his flesh starting to rot, and his eyes jet black voids with violet pits for pupils. For he wore robes of obsidian that had silvery runes adorned upon it as though made of liquid quicksilver, which Matthew soon recognized as archmagi robes and now wanted the lich dead even more so that he could gain his robes.

That in mind everyone encircled him before soon enough Halos rushed after him with his Sunburst rapier with the Lich having tried to use a spell to shield himself only for Halos to used his great dexterity and agility to shift himself to stabbing him a few inches above his kidneys and stomach causing brackish black blood to lead from the wound. Taking advantage of this distraction Orianna rushed in as well after Halos had slunk away back into the shadows, with the first cleave that was empowered with divine energy carved through its chest releasing a gout of brackish blood as some of his ribs broke; yet when the 2nd strike failed as it failed to get through the barrier she once cleaved through.

**"How dare you have the audacity to attack my home."** The lich spat as it felt dark hate at being wounded by the wood elf and tiefling

"Well considering how you've been raising undead to kidnap people for your undead army, I feel as though it gives us plenty of ample opportunity to attack you." Raphael spoke as Jade had to step in and used her trident to absorb some of the destructive force of a potent bolt of arcane lightning

**"At least all of you, will make great additions to my horde."** The Lich said before attempting to move out of the way from Orianna

Yet the moment he did so as he tried to cast a blight spell upon him she attacked furiously with her battleaxe cleaving into the arm that was raised to make the attack with another divine smite, the potency of the attack actually breaking the bones in his right forearm. With him recoiling in pain as the divine energy had caustically burnt the entirety of his forearm down to his knuckles and up to his lower bicep, even made further evident by the fact the divine energy caused his undead flesh to melt and hiss like hot tar on the pavement.

With Halos having distracted him by attacking with his rapier but it was all a ruse as Jade and Raphael unleashed both of their attacks on the Lich, for Raphael unleashed a beam of radiant teal-colored starlight out at the Lich, while Jade unleashed a blast of brilliant light that lit up the night. The two attacks soon collided like cannon blasts and struck the Lich head-on in a corona like explosion of light that was nearly blinding to the quartet who bore witness to its destructive might.

The result of all of this being a smoking crater that gouged out the earth and part of the house where the undead creature resided with his undead flesh showing 2nd-degree caustic burns all across his body, all the while his eyes burned from the attack rendering him blind. Which our heroes saw as a perfect opportunity to strike evident by the fact that when Halos was able to strike at him once more with his rapier he was able to take the Lich's already wounded arm clean off it's body at the elbow.

**"Damn you all for this! I'll make sure your bodies will rot in the ground for this!" T**he lich bellowed as he blindly lashed out a disintegration spell at Orianna

"Over my cold dead corpse, you will." Raphael replied as with a snap of his fingers a pulse of arcane energy radiated forth and dispersed the spell before it even reached her

"Jade how about you show him what the power of your God looks like." Raphael added as Jade nodded

"Of course." Jade spoke as she channeled forth the divine might of Thor into the trident

That in mind the trident began to rapidly hum and pulse with electricity before a potent bolt of lightning shot from the trident like it was an artillery shell and blasting the lich head on who was even shock of the potency that shredded and electrocuted his body with divine lightning. With Matthew following through by channeling as much magic as he possibly could and shot forth his own disintegration spell this time the thin green ray of power struck it dead center of its chest, with fractions of its body soon turning into pale grey dust.

With Orianna following through and charging up a divine smite that cleaved it's away into the side of his neck with darkened viscera spraying out of the wound before another strike was made this time beheading the Lich at the base of the neck. The result was gouts of brackish almost tar-like blood spraying from the now headless corpse of the Lich that fell to the ground, its body still twitching as all signs of its extended life began to rapidly fade.

"Great job Orianna, as now you can add Lich-slayer to the list of things your good at." Raphael spoke as the tiefling looked immensely happy

"It's official my life is now infinitely more awesome right now!" Orianna said happily despite being covered in the gore and blood of the lich she just killed

"Well we're not out of the woods yet, as we still have to have to find its phylactery to prevent it from coming back." Raphael spoke as he soon started taking off the Lich's archmagi robes

"I think that whatever it is Raphael, its inside of him." Jade told him as she saw a pulsing orb glowing with royal violet energy

"Huh well I'll be damned, of all the places he could've hidden it way in. He chose to put it inside of himself. I'd say its ingenious considering that while everyone's looking for it to be hidden away in some secret room; it's instead buried underneath his guts." Raphael spoke as he saw warding around the flesh that wrapped around the gem-like phylactery

"Anyways guys you go inside and secure the house, as I'll be awhile considering that he booby trapped his body to where if I take it out wrong without disabling the wards; then we'll be looking at one giant mess." Raphael spoke as he knew that this was going to take a good long while to disable the warding surrounding the phylactery

That in mind the others went inside the house securing any items they found inside while being wary of any traps inside the lich would have instore for any intruders that would dare to invade it, meanwhile Raphael remained hard at work disabling the wards within the Lich's body. With it being nearly an hour and a half of intensive work before he was able to finally disable every ward within the lich's body, allowing him to take out the phylactery which was a heptagonal amethyst.

With Raphael proceeding to charge up another disintegration spell this time, however, he forced his magic to make the spell yield its maximum destructive force and the end result being that the container holding the soul of the Lich was soon reduced to pale grey dust. That out of the way Raphael rejoined his group in the house as they soon began to back up anything that would be of use to them, with Raphael finding quite a number of spell scrolls and books that he would have no doubt enjoying learning and delving into for later use.

Once they found all they could that would be of value and bagged it up; Jade soon called upon the divine powers of her god to summon forth lightning to repeatedly strike down the now barren lair of the Lich until it was no more than a smoldering wreck. With the quartet soon leaving in feeling great from having defeated a Lich, but yet and still there was one present thought still on Raphael's mind once they claimed their reward and that was returning to Privet Drive and erasing the last remaining part to his past.

"Well, its nothing personal Mrs. Figg. But I refuse to let any shred of my past remain alive, as I will gain freedom once I get what I need to know and close the chapter on that part of my life." Raphael said to himself as the quartet continued to travel through the night

* * *

**(October 11th, 2017, Privet Drive, 6:30 Pm, 1 week and a half later)**

It was half-past 6 as Arabella Figg had returned from grocery shopping as she'd soon went and put up the groceries and then started locking up the doors, yet the moment she went into the living room she saw Raphael sitting in the recliner yet what shocked her most were the tiefling and water genasi in full armor and their weapons trained on her.

"Hello, Mrs. Figg so nice to see you again. Please, won't you have a seat." Raphael said as the woman was in understandable shock

"Harry, I can't believe it...your alive. I thought you were dead or missing after what happened" Mrs. Figg spoke yet the steel-eyed look on the evoker's face wasn't one of merriment or warmth

"It's not Harry anymore, its Raphael. So like I told you, have a seat..now." Raphael ordered as he wasn't in the mood for anything except what he wanted out of her

"I'd do what he says right now. Otherwise, you'll be getting dragged to your seat with crossbow bolts in your legs." Halos said as he appeared from behind her with his crossbow bolt aimed at her

"I'd do what he says immediately, and don't even bother trying to call for any help. Since my friend with the crossbow and I took the liberty of disabling all communications in your house. Mundane or magical, therefore you have no other choice but to comply." Raphael said considering that he and Halos destroyed and disable any form of communication that Mrs. Figg could use to radio for help

That in mind Arabella Figg sat down with great unease considering that she was a squib who had no means of calling for help from the Order, meaning that she was here with a bloodthirsty paladin, a wood elf thief, a cleric to Thor and a rather menacing looking Raphael who had the feel of a realized arcanist.

"Now then your gonna answer some questions that I need out of you, and if you don't answer them as truthfully as possible. Then my friend wielding the battleaxe is going to give you incentive to make you tell the truth." Raphael told her as Orianna could only smile

"And trust me I don't play nice." Orianna told her as she put a clawed hand on her shoulder

"Now then the first question. Why is it that you left me with the Dursleys? Because I want to know for what asinine reason you had for leaving me with them and it'd better be a real good one." Raphael questioned the squib

"I-It was too protect you." Mrs. Figg spoke

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you correctly, you said I was left in that hell to protect me. Because you knew damned well of what they did to me, every day working me like I was a slave, beating me for being a freak when I was some far greater. Because tell me something Mrs. Figg do you even know what its like to be used as an ashtray for Uncle Vernon's cigars?" Raphael spoke as he rolled up his sleeves and showed old burn scars on his forearms, stomach and side of his chest

"Because I do and it was some of the most unpleasant things of what I had to endure, yet that was one of the less sever punishments I had. Since he said this is what I get for being a freak, and that it builds character." Raphael added as it was thanks to Vernon that he always wore long sleeved attire or anything so that he wouldn't be reminded of the scars he still wore

"Please, you had to understand there was a blood protection that was too protect you from the dark lord's followers, as it was for your own safety that you were put there. Since it was on his orders that you were put there for your protection. Since if you were put anywhere else it wouldn't…." Mrs. Figg spoke before the oppressing feeling of Raphael's magic and the harsh glares coming from Halos, Orianna and Jade

"What man would allow a child to be used as an overworked slave. For I will swear on my life you humans can be true monsters." Halos spat in disgust

"I must agree since I'm surprised that Lord Thor didn't strike you down and those wretched excuses for life, for what they've done to an innocent person." Jade agreed in finding the actions of Mrs. Figg and the Dursleys to be abhorrent

"Orianna. Do you have anything to say on the actions of her standing by while I suffered to be 'protected' by my supposed 'family' members?" Raphael questioned the paladin

"Nothing more that hasn't already been said at how much of disgusting cunt she is for letting you be tormented. Although once we get what we need from her I wanna cut off her damn head, since that's what I feel is deserving of her." Orianna said as her golden eyes looked down on the now cowering woman

"Harry please, I..I only did this to keep you safe. Had their been any other way I would've done it immediately." Mrs. Figg spoke yet Raphael's hands were smoldering with arcane flame, yet only cruel hate was set in the emerald orbs of the wizard

"Oh, there were plenty of ways that you could've kept me safe. But I feel as though I'll have to decline on letting you do that Orianna, because that would be allowing her to have a swift death. Something that she is far from deserving." Raphael responded causing fear to settle into her

"Now then the next question on whose orders was it that I be left with the Dursleys? However, if you've forgotten what will happen if you so much as dare to utter a lie...well Orianna if you'd be so kind." Raphael questioned before Orianna held a malevolent grin on her face

That in mind she raised her axe and chopped off half off Mrs. Figg's right foot with her screeching in pain as blood gushed forth from the wound, with Jade healing it after she stopped screaming but the terror in Arabella Figg was only heightened as she realized what the penalty was should she lie to him.

"Now that you understand penalty for lying will be you losing body parts, let's continue with you answering with whose orders it was to have me kept in that hellhole." Raphael spoke his tone still cordial yet it still never lost the steel or menace within

"It was on the orders of Albus Dumbledore." Mrs. Figg told him

"And why does Albus Dumbledore that involved in my life? Because I've not heard a single shred of him being connected to me in any way, shape or form?" Raphael questioned as to why the old goat was that involved in his life

"Well, he was appointed your magical guardian after what happened with your godfather." Mrs. Figg answered back causing Raphael's eyes to widen

"I was never told about my having a godfather, as I was told by those rotten excuses for human life that I was left with that I was an unwanted bastard that my parents could care less about. Yet here I am being told that I have a godfather of all things? Just my luck that I have someone who could've taken me away from their and given me a happy childhood." Raphael spoke feeling his heart drop at this source of news

"Who is this man and where is he?" Jade questioned as to the whereabouts of Raphael's godfather

"His name is Sirius Black and he's currently hiding out at Number 12 Grimmauld Place." Mrs. Figg answered back as she refused to lie in any circumstance in knowing that it'd cost her more limbs

"What do you mean he's hiding out, as what the hell happened to my godfather that he has to hide out like a common criminal?" Raphael demanded as to why Sirius had to hide himself away

That in mind Arabella Figg told them of how Sirius was framed for the murder of nearly a dozen muggles that was committed by Peter Pettigrew and was thrown in Azkaban without so much as a trial or better yet a fair one to be exact. With him only having escaped last year and had been in deep cover to avoid detection and risk being sent back, for the fact that Raphael was cheated out of having the love and support of someone who truly cared for him enraged him to no end.

"Raphael? Are you good?" Halos questioned as small but minor discharges of arcane energy began to come out of him

"I'm fine, I'm just…absolutely livid with the current situation right now." Raphael answered back in anger of the fact that he'd been cheated out of being with Sirius

"Now then, this is the last question and depending on how you answer things can either go quickly or very painful for you." Raphael spoke as he now stood up and walked in front of her

"After everything you did in standing by and letting me be tormented by the Dursleys, letting them use me as a human ashtray, whipping me with a belt or breaking of a chair leg to beat me until I had bruises or a cracked rib here or there. Or their working me as a slave to get free child labor out of me, as in their words a freak like you deserves. Do you think that after standing by and allowing for me to suffer through all of this that you deserve to live Arabella Figg?" Raphael questioned the woman in front of him

"No I do not, as I know it was for your own good to protect you from the Dark Lord's followers but every day I still carry the regret of having to let it happen for your safety." Mrs. Figg answered back somberly in knowing that after having to watch for nearly a decade of Raphael's abuse that she didn't deserve it

"Well at least you gave an honest answer then. Orianna, I changed my mind you can behead her as you'd previously wanted." Raphael spoke as the tiefling grinned and raised her battleaxe before in one swift motion she hacked off Arabella's head from her body

That in mind everyone except Halos and Raphael went out of the house with Halos having brought with him containers full of kerosene that they soon began dousing the house with, once it was all properly soaked through with the flammable liquid; Raphael then proceed to shoot a high powered bolt of white-hot flame at the nearest wall. With it not being long before the house soon caught fire as Raphael to speed up the process shot 5 more bolts of flame at the house until soon enough it was consumed in hellish flame, that out of the way Raphael soon joined hands with his group and teleported away from the scene.

* * *

**(3 days later, Liverpool, October 14th, 2017, 4:32 pm)**

It was a few days later as Raphael while he did feel a sense of completion and a measure of freedom in having tied up the last remaining link to his past with the Dursleys and the suffering that came with it, he had now one thing that was present on his mind and that was tracking down Sirius Black.

"So Jade how's the scrying for my godfather going?" Raphael asked the water genasi as to how the task was going so far

"It has been a success so far, since I've managed to pin down the general area of his location. But it's proven a bit difficult due to warding around the area that protects against detection." Jade answered back as she'd managed to get a general lock on Sirius's location but the warding around the area was proving to be a measure of interference

"Well, anything I can do to help you out?" Raphael questioned if there was anything he could do to help

"I should be fine. Since its nothing that I can't handle. Because at the rate I'm going I should be able to pin down a location by Monday at the earliest and Tuesday evening at the latest." Jade informed him considering that she did like a challenge and this was one she was all for

"Once again I can not even begin to express my thanks for you doing this Jade." Raphael thanked the cleric for her help in tracking down his godfather

"It's no problem for me to do this for you Raphael, after all we've known each other the longest out of anyone in the group. So I'm happy to help you, because you more than anyone are essentially my brother with all we've been through." Jade responded her large bluish-black eyes looking up at Raphael with the calm that had been a source of relief for Raphael years

With Jade being the first person of Raphael's pseudo-family that he met and as such had formed a brother and sister relationship with the cleric, as she was the one throughout all of this that made it feel like he was apart of an actual family by showing him real kindness.

"Well, your the best kind of sister I could ask for. Seeing as how we'd be in far dire straits without you as our voice of reason." Raphael spoke since Jade despite being fiercely willing to bring down the wrath of Thor upon her enemies, she was nonetheless a voice of reason and calm for the group

"Someone has to be. Because you guys are the closest thing to a family I've had for a long time now. Which is why I will do all that is within my power to keep you guys safe and preventing all of us from falling to ruin." Jade replied since she would do all that was within her power to prevent everyone from getting killed or worse

"Which you have my eternal gratitude for." Raphael spoke as a serene smile spread across her face

"You can show your gratitude by staying alive because I refuse to let anyone of you be taken away from me. Because we are a family, and being a family means that we now only fight for and beside each other. It also means that we stand by each other when things become hard for the other, just like how things are with the revelation that you have a godfather." Jade spoke considering that as part of the little family she made with Raphael, Halos and Orianna they would always fight beside each other and stand by each other

"You're right about that Jade. Since there is no greater thing in this world besides all the arcane knowledge and power I've amassed over the years, it would be the loyalty we hold for each other. Because I cherish that above all else since it is something that I will not only fight till my last breath to protect but also die for as well." Raphael told her considering that the one thing he cherished most out of the group was the level of loyalty and sort of familial love they held for each other

"And it is because of that bond that should worst come to worst when we meet your godfather, that we'll be right there to lift you right back up should you fall. Because we will be their to support you even when its your darkest hours." Jade said considering that no matter what they'd stand by Raphael in his darkest hours like they've done from the start

"Once again thank you, Jade, since I'd be a far worse man had it not been for you being there." Raphael replied as the serene smile on the water genasi's face still remained present

"No problem its what I'm here for Raphael. Since I'll never let you go or let you down, and even when your darkest hour comes I'll be there to lift you back up with all my strength and the power of my lord." Jade told him as Raphael gave her a hug

"Thanks for being the sister I've always wanted, and an additional thanks for helping to track down my godfather." Raphael replied as the cleric returned the hug

"It's no problem now then Raphael I've got scrying I need to continue, you need to prepare yourself for when you have your reunion with your godfather and finish learning those new spells we found at the lich's hideout. Also, where are Orianna and Halos?" Jade wondered as she began to go back to scrying

"They're out grocery shopping, and don't worry I gave them illusion charms to make them look human. So they're in the clear as far as anyone freaking the hell out about what they actually look like is concerned." Raphael told her while the cleric breathed a sigh of relief

"Great to know because it'd be a complete mess if some wizard freaked out over what they looked like." Jade said in relief as Raphael nodded in agreement

"You got that right, anyways until they get back I'm gonna finish recording some of these spell scrolls." Raphael replied as he went to finish recording spell scrolls into his spellbook

* * *

**(4 days later, October 18th,2017, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, 1:45 Pm)**

It was soon a Wednesday afternoon as our quartet now stood where the location of Sirius Black was, with Raphael understandably feeling quite a bit of nerves due to the circumstances.

"Are you sure that this is the right place because I'm not seeing it?" Orianna questioned as to where Number 12 Grimmauld Place was

"Oh its the right location. I just haven't dispelled the magic that hides it from view just yet, so give me just a quick moment and it'll be here in no time." Raphael answered as he soon dispelled the magic hiding it from view and revealed a 3 story house that was a bit rundown and could use a new coat of paint

"Man, this place looks like crap..no offense to your godfather or anything Raphael. But seriously you'd think he could at least fix the place up or at least dust it off and put a fresh coat of paint on it or something to not make it look like shit." Halos spoke considering that he really found the place as far as housing went to be pretty crappy

"Well, that's one of the things we can do while we're here Halos. Considering that my godfathers' been living here is unacceptable, therefore once we get things settled we're gonna fix this place up and make it look great." Raphael replied considering that he refused to let Sirius further live in Grimmauld Place in the state it was in

"I am all for that because this place needs fixing up." Halos spoke since he was all for fixing up Grimmauld Place

"Hey if we can install a training room in here then sign me up for cleaning up this place, since if we're not gonna be out on jobs then I want to at least get some training in." Orianna added considering she wanted a training room to have seeing as how if they weren't going to be going out on jobs then they should train

"I agree with Orianna on the subject, since we should be taking the opportunity to maintain our strength. Especially now that we're in the least hospitable of places to people that don't like us for our appearances." Jade spoke as they approached the door

"So are you alright Raphael?" Jade questioned the wizard who had a look of apprehension and nervousness on his face

"Not necessarily. Considering I'm more nervous than I've ever really been since that night, as my stomach is in knots, my legs feel like they have cinderblocks attached to them and my throat feels like it's gone dry. Since I'm meeting my godfather for the first time, and to be honest I'm quite nervous and a bit scared that he'll turn me away and reject me." Raphael answered back considering this was one of the few things that actually made him nervous

Considering that if he got turned away by his godfather then the one chance he had to connect with the closest remaining thing to a family member, well it'd crush him in knowing that once again no one from either part of his family would ever want him.

"Are you kidding me Raphael there's no way he'd turn you away. Because I've spent years adventuring beside you and hanging out with you, and I know full well that you're a good kid...granted a kid that can level buildings with a snap of his fingers. But the point still stands that your a good kid nonetheless, and he'd be a fool to turn you away otherwise." Halos spoke considering that he wouldn't see why anyone would turn the wizard who'd been like a little brother to him away

"Look you've been my best friend for almost 3 years now, and we've fought against everything from bone devils, oni's, werewolves, glabrezu's, dragons and everything else in-between. With it being throughout it all you've never left my side, and if anything finally been someone who shares what I love. So if your godfather can't see you as the good guy I do then I'll take his head off no questions asked." Orianna said considering that after everything they've gone through if her best friend's godfather couldn't see him as the awesome person she did and turned him away then she'd behead him right then and there

"We've been through everything together, so you should have no doubt by this point that should things be at their worst that I'll still be right here to lift you right back up." Jade added since she'd been there the longest to see the evoker at his highs and lows and would still be there to pull him up should anything happen to him

"Thank you guys for the votes of confidence guys, nevertheless here goes nothing." Raphael said as he took a deep breath and knocked on the door until he heard footsteps coming

"I swear to Merlin if this is Snape coming to check on me again, then I punch you so hard in your face it'll straighten out your nose." Sirius said as he didn't feel like having to remotely be around the potion's master in any real capacity

"Ok, I like him already." Orianna replied as the door opened up to reveal Sirius Black

Sirius Black was a man in the middle of his 30's who despite everything he's endured in Azkaban he still had the confidence of someone who could take on the world, even if he did look aged about a decade or so prematurely. With him having a wild mane of onyx hair that nearly touched his shoulders, fierce grey eyes that held a newfound mix of emotions at what was before him, and his overall form slightly pale and gaunt from his years of imprisonment; as well as facial features that made him look somewhere between a crime boss you'd see in the movies and a nobleman.

Yet the 6-foot tall man still carries himself with an aura of charisma that was of almost casual elegance and still rowdy rebelliousness, with broad shoulders and a regaining musculature that made him imposing, to say the least. For he wore a simple pair of dark blue pants and blue and black button shirt that was slightly unbuttoned and a pair of old black shoes that were slightly moth-eaten, while his full mustache and beard were quite a bit unkempt.

"Hey, um I don't know how to really say this but...I'm your long lost godson." Raphael spoke before he was soon caught in a bear hug by Sirius who looked to be overjoyed by seeing his godson

"I can't believe that you're alive Harry! Finally, after almost 15 blasted years I can see my own godson!" Sirius cheered as Raphael just returned the hug in being happy to see his godfather again

"Good for him that his godfather likes him, as you deserve this after everything you've been through." Jade thought to herself as Raphael shared this moment with his godfather

"Anyways you have to tell me what you've been up to all these years, as I've gotta know the strapping young lad my godson's turned into. Hopefully, you've had more luck with the ladies than your father did." Sirius spoke as he wanted to know what Raphael had been up to all this time

"Trust me I'll be glad to tell you everything Uncle Sirius, heck you probably won't believe half the stuff I've been up to. Also, I changed my name to Raphael awhile back for personal reasons." Raphael told his godfather considering that there was a lot he wanted to tell him

"But where are my manners as let me introduce you to the people who've been my family for nearly several years. The wood elf here is Halos, the giant tiefling woman is Orianna and last but not least our resident genasi Jade." Raphael introduced his godfather to his pseudo-family

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Black." Jade greeted Sirius

"Nice to meet you there Sirius, by the way we are definitely gonna fix this place right up." Halos spoke waving to the Black patriarch

"Well its a pleasure to see you, by the way; I like the cut of your jib." Orianna said as she shook Sirius's hand who was surprised by the strength the amazon for a paladin possessed

"Nice to meet all of you too. You sure have made some interesting friends Ha..I mean Raphael. Sorry its gonna take awhile to get used to calling you that." Sirius said a bit bashfully as he had to admit that his godson's friends were quite a strange lot, then again the same could be said when he first formed the Marauder's years ago

"Anyways Uncle Sirius, I hope you don't mind but my friends and I are gonna stay here for awhile until one of the jobs we do comes up. Besides you could use a little bit of help in fixing this place up, not to mention that I'd love to spend some time with my godfather." Raphael responded considering that he wanted to spend time with Sirius

"Are you kidding me, you and your friends are more than happy to stay here!" Sirius told them considering that he was delighted to have his godson stay with him for awhile

"Excellent to hear. Come on guys let's get settled in." Raphael spoke as they nodded and went off to grab their bags and gear and head in

_"My day has just become infinitely better."_ Sirius thought to himself as to how his luck in life had drastically increased

**So with the defeat of a Lich and having tied up the loose ends in his life that connects him to part of his past, Raphael now meets his godfather in Sirius and with the reunion between godfather and godson complete things look to be in a continued upswing. But will things continue to go well for Raphael or will they soon fall apart, well you'll have to find out in the new chapters of Harry Potter: An Evoker's Tale**

* * *

_**Now then onto reviews from last chapter.**_

_**Kourtney Uzu Yato: I understand if you don't know much about D&D but still glad you like the story so far. And trust me the Dursleys burning is the least of their problems for their foreseeable afterlife, seeing as how they're souls are most likely in the 9 hells. And hope you like Raphael's group so far, and as for what Raphael can do well let me put it like this in that he's still winding up in terms of his full power.**_

_**Te Nellis: Glad you like the story man and hope you continue to read it**_

_**SkylerHollow: I'm happy you find the story interesting seeing as how there's a whole lot I can't wait to dive into as the story progresses**_

_**Stratos263: Once again happy you like it. Also trust me Dumbledore's Greater Good has enough skeletons in the closet to do the work of screwing him over.**_

* * *

_**Well hope you guys liked this chapter and all that it entailed since it was a lot of fun to have written out, but without further delay let's get down to it now shall we.**_

_**First up we've got the group going up against a Lich which I hoped you guys liked as a dope fight scene.**_

_**Next up we've got the loose end that is Arabella Figg being tied up by Raphael and company which I really liked writing in showing off more of Raphael's personality as closer to Lawful Evil more than anything considering you don't get many good dark Harry stories where he's like that.**_

_**Next up there's the bit between Jade and Raphael scrying for Sirius which I did to show more of the familial relationship between the group considering that the group itself is something Raphael's family, which I will be happily delving more into.**_

_**Lastly there's the reunion between Sirius and Raphael which I hoped y'all liked since these kinds of scenes aren't truly my strong suit, but still I hoped you liked it nonetheless.**_

_**So then with all that being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible and thanks for the support given to the story, as I really appreciate it. And remember reviews help the story a lot since it means quite a bit to me and who knows I may gain future ideas from them also remember flames will be ignored while criticism that's well thought out and reasonable will be accepted.**_

_**That being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said chaos to give you guys good content to read, as the next chapter will be more time with Sirius and the Triwizard Tournament happening so stay tuned for that.**_

_**Part 1 Theme Song: Magic Zone by Volbeat**_

_**Random End Song: Even Flow by Pearl Jam**_


	3. Chapter 3: Godfathers and Goblets

**(Chapter 3: Godfather's and Goblets)**

It was coming to the end of October as Raphael had been having a great time in catching up with his godfather who was in both shock and awe of the adventures that he'd gone on, with Sirius finding immense pride in his godson for having reached such levels of magic that he thought were unheard of. Yet the dog animagus found a level of anger and hate in Dumbledore for leaving Raphael in the care of the Dursleys when they were known haters of all things having to do with magic, which is why he'd have some choice words with Dumbledore soon enough.

Yet during this time period Sirius also saw his godson's friends go out of their way to help fix up the place, with the half-elf that he'd caught by the name of Halos stating that he refused to let anyone live in a ratty place like this. Which he greatly appreciated since the Kreacher refused to have let anyone change Grimmauld Place and preserve the place for his mistress, something of which was quickly squashed when he decided to make Orianna mad...suffice to say the house-elf was still recovering from getting put through two walls and a ceiling.

* * *

**(October 30th,2017, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, 2:48 Pm)**

It was the day before Halloween as Sirius was with Orianna and Raphael who was still impressed by the stories of what his godson had been able to accomplish in all this time.

"I still can't believe you guys have fought against dragons much less killed them," Sirius spoke in exasperation of the fact they've slain dragons

"Oh yeah, we've killed enough dragons to number in the dozens, in fact, we killed an adult one 2 months ago and had its hid skinned. So since we had our little reunion and all I had one of our contacts make a jacket for you out of its hide which was finished yesterday. Therefore consider this a gift to make up for lost time." Raphael replied as he pulled out of his backpack a long-sleeved, high collared, waist-length jacket made of dark ruby-colored dragon scales that had multiple pockets made from its hide

"I-I don't know what to say," Sirius said dumbfounded at the gift that was handed to him

"I honestly hope you like it, since we're family and family does stuff like this for each other," Raphael replied as he was happy to have had the gift made for Sirius

"Are you kidding me I love it, as far as gifts go you've outdone yourself, Raphael." Sirius said with a bark of a laugh at the gift he was given

"Glad you like it, Uncle Sirius." Raphael spoke happy that his godfather liked the gift

"Still I can't believe you can do all of this magic without a wand. Since such things are rare, much less to the scale of what you've told me your capable of." Sirius replied still in shock of what his nephew was capable of

"Trust me there's a difference between telling and believing considering that Raphael killed the dragon whose hide was used for that jacket by making a giant icicle nearly the size of this house. All before he launches it to nearly decapitate the dragon and split open the thing's neck." Orianna said as Sirius's jaw nearly dropped at hearing that

"Well, that's not even really my strongest spell yet, considering I'm already working on the spell scrolls we've gotten from that Lich and hopefully by next year I'll have a whole new level of spells under my belt," Raphael spoke considering that one of his stronger and more versatile spells were sending his enemies into other planes of existence  
"I..I just can't believe the amount of power you have, as to do all this is something that I'm sure not even Dumbledore himself can do." Sirius spoke considering that from what he had to go off of Raphael's feats was that one thing was clear

Which was that Raphael full arcane might was comparable if not more so than either Dumbledore or Voldemort, something that made Sirius proud to see that his godson was of such a high caliber wizard; for he knew that if James and Lily were here today they'd be swelling with joyous pride over their son.

"Oh please, Raphael could take the old man anyday of the week. Hell, I could take him in minutes and he wouldn't be able to do a thing about it." Orianna spoke in knowing that Raphael and heck even herself could wreck Dumbledore's shit

"I'll agree with you there Orianna. Considering that anyone of us could take him on, and together we'd absolute obliterate him." Raphael agreed at the fact that the 4 of them separately could take down Dumbledore, yet together they'd be unstoppable

"You must have an extreme amount of confidence in all of them to say that." Sirius said as the two could only grin

"Trust me it ain't confidence that we have. It's just a simple fact plain and simple, besides unlike most of you I can more than take anything you've and then some. Because there is literally nothing that any of you can throw at me that I'm not able to handle." Orianna replied with full confidence in her abilities to take punishment

"It's true considering that she's taken dragon fire head-on, been mauled by hellhounds, impaled by an oni's glaive on multiple occasions. Heck, last year I watched you get the crap beaten out of you in a fight with an earth elemental last March when you wanted to go pit fighting when were in Australia." Raphael noted as Sirius looked bewildered by this

"And it was some of the best fun I ever had, besides I won and got a buttload of prize money out of it. Overall I'd say it was a good Tuesday for me." Orianna said in having had the time of her life fighting against an earth elemental

"Fair enough as watching you do so was incredibly entertaining, as never before did I think you could reduce one to rubble that quickly," Raphael replied considering having watched the fight was pretty fun

"Well to be fair it got even more fun when I did a bonus round against a hill giant and took its damn head off..ah that was a real fun Tuesday." Orianna said having found that to be one of the most memorable and enjoyable Tuesdays ever to be had

_'Mental note do not piss of the devil woman who thinks doing things like taking on giants and elementals made of stone are the equivalent to a friendly game of Quidditch.'_ Sirius thought to himself considering he dared not mess with a woman who equated such things to a game of Quidditch

"Anyways another thing to note is that I will make sure that you're given a fair trial. Because for them to deprive you of one is nothing short of ass-backward. Because I will make sure to get you one of the best defenses I can find by the time your trial is in order." Raphael told him seeing as how he would make sure that his godfather was given an actual trial and a proper defense on his behalf

"Raphael you don't have to go through all of this trouble just for me, as I've long since made my…" Sirius spoke before his godson's hand slammed itself onto the table

"Yes, I do have to go through all of this trouble. Because you are apart of my family and as such I will spare no expense to make sure that you are not only given a fair trial but also exonerated from the false charges that were so hastily and unjustly slammed down upon you. With my promise to you being that we will win against what was done to you, on my word as your godson and my skill as a mage I swear this to you Sirius Black my godfather." Raphael swore to his godfather that he would make this right and that Sirius would be a free man who was exonerated from his crimes

With Sirius being quite honestly touched by the passion and heartfelt conviction of his godson who would go to the lengths of such that he would not only make sure he was given a fair trial, but also that he'd be guaranteed to win it.

"I don't think that their are really any words to express how truly grateful I am for you willing to go the absolute distance for me." Sirius said as the amount of gratitude he had towards Raphael for doing this was immense

"Just say thanks to Raphael. Because if there's anything he does for us as his little family it is going the distance for us all." Orianna suggested considering that Raphael's willingness to protect and stand by those he considered loved ones was to the tiefling nothing short of inspiring

"Yes. Thank you Raphael, as I swear one day I'll find a way to repay you for doing this for me." Sirius told him as someday he'd repay him for this

"The two ways I can currently think of would be to help me with dating advice for when I actually find a girl to date me, and when I do put a ring on her that you show up to my wedding. For those are the two things I'd want from you." Raphael requested considering that would be the two things that he'd want from Sirius

"I'd be absolutely happy to do so, as I can finally pass on the knowledge that helped your father get with your mother. Because one thing was for sure is that when it came to asking out girls or dating one for that matter he was as dense as a brick." Sirius spoke as he would absolutely delighted to help his godson with dating advice much moreso be at his wedding

"That is wonderful to hear, anyways that should be Jade and Halos with groceries to make lunch and dinner with. Because once again we are gonna make sure that you get back to full strength, and that means stuffing your face with some good food." Raphael told him as they heard the door open up

"Good to hear because I'm still impressed that you made that good of ham," Sirius spoke considering that in addition to Raphael being a skilled mage he was also handy at cooking

"Well, what can I say I'm a man of many talents." Raphael replied as he and Orianna went to go help with the groceries

* * *

(4 days later, November 3rd, 2017, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, 2:10 Pm)

It was soon Friday as so far things were going well considering that they'd pretty much cleaned the place up and started putting up fresh coats of paint to make the place feel more lively, rather than dreary.

"Hey everyone you may want to come see what we found in the paper. Especially you Raphael." Halos told them as he and Orianna were reading about

"So Raphael it looks as though you were entered into a tournament...I'm now fucking jealous." Orianna said considering that if there was a tournament going on that she wanted in on it too

"Orianna if I was gonna enter into any tournament then I would've told you guys, so that way we could split the prize money 4 ways between us. That and so I could have Orianna as my tournament partner since together we'd clean house." Raphael replied considering that if he were to fight in a tournament whatsoever that he'd bring Orianna with him to cover his back as a one-two punch in both melee and ranged combat

"You're damn right we would." Orianna said as she high fived Raphael

"Anyways Uncle Sirius do you know anything about this tournament?" Raphael questioned as Sirius racked his brain in remembering the tournament

"That the tournament would consist of a champion from the 3 of the most well known wizarding schools to date, which are Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. With each champion having to go through 3 tasks and complete them all in order to win the tournament, with each champion having to face the task alone. As that's the best I can gather from my recollection since my memory is still it hazy from having been in Azkaban." Sirius answered back as best he could about the knowledge of the Triwizard Tournament that he held

"You're alright, as any information is still good information." Raphael replied still thankful for the info

"Well, Raphael this is probably someone's attempt to draw you out in the open, considering that they're probably desperate to try and do something like this." Jade surmised in knowing that this was probably out of desperation to draw out the evoker

"So the question is what are you going to do about it?" Halos questioned the emerald-eyed mage

"Simple if they went through all of this trouble then who am I to say no. Besides I never run from a fight, especially not when in this one I have the superior firepower and friends to help me out." Raphael spoke considering that never has he run from anything and he wouldn't start now

"Besides we can use this as a golden opportunity on two fronts. With one being to further get our name out their and secondly as a chance to get Uncle Sirius's trial started, which means that your coming with us." Raphael added as Sirius took a nervous gulp at that

"Are you sure that's a wise decision? Because the fallout from doing so may not be the best thing for a convicted murderer to show up alongside you." Sirius spoke in knowing that the Daily Prophet would have a field day

"Well, my answer to that is that if they want to do so then they may go right ahead, but they'll deal with me when whatever nonsense they want to write about comes to light. Because I will not sit idly by and let them slander my name." Raphael replied considering that while they could try to slander him all they want he wouldn't sit idly by and let them do so freely

"Besides there's always the fact that in the dead of night I can easily assassinate them, as all we'd have to do is scry their location and then they'd wake up with a crossbow bolt through the heart." Halos spoke as he had no qualms about assassination

"Or I could storm their houses and eviscerate them and turn them into bloody chunks in the span of a few minutes." Orianna added considering that her prowess with a battleaxe would be more than enough to do just that

"Raphael you have some truly terrifying friends." Sirius said in finding his godson's friends to be truly terrifying to say the least

"Trust me if you want to see terrifying them you obviously haven't seen what we can do out on a job. Since if you ever would like to come on one then I would advise you not to get in the way since sometimes there's a bit of a splash zone. Especially when we have to capture a target." Raphael replied considering that their missions, especially when there were ones when they had to capture a target alive did get quite bloody

"I'll take your word for it, since you 4 are an odd and strangely scary lot...no offense." Sirius spoke in finding the 4 to be odd and yet strangely scary at how close they were yet so completely fine in being ultra-violent

"None took." All 4 of them chorused

"Anyways since this is taking place at Hogwarts by the looks of things, then it seems as though we've got a lot of ground to cover in getting there." Raphael spoke knowing that it was a ways away from Grimmauld Place to Hogwarts

"Well if we're gonna be concerned about the weather then I can easily handle that on our trek towards the place; seeing as how Lord Thor has allowed me the power to control the weather itself." Jade informed them since she could now control the weather itself to aid them in their travels

"Not gonna lie that's pretty awesome. That reminds me, I should probably get in touch with my mistress more considering that I could use an upgrade myself if I'm to stay in line with you guys." Orianna spoke in knowing that she'd need to get in contact with her goddess in order to get an upgrade to herself

"I can keep us well navigated through the woods and such since if there's one thing I'm good at besides my skill with a crossbow and spotting lies and deceit from a mile away. It's navigation; be it rain, sleet, snow or heavy fog I can get through it without a shadow of a doubt." Halos added considering that his skills in stealth and being able to survive in the woods made him akin to more of an ambush predator when he was truly in his element

"Alright well, Jade and Halos will coordinate with keeping us navigated through the wilderness, while Orianna and I will keep watch for anything that gets thrown at us. Uncle Sirius I'll need you to stay in that animagus form you have until we reach Hogwarts, considering that I don't want anyone getting onto us before we reach it." Raphael spoke considering he wanted all hands on deck

"Understood Raphael." Sirius spoke

"Excellent. Well everyone get your bags packed as we head out on Saturday night." Raphael replied as everyone nodded before dispersing

* * *

**(5 days later, Hogwarts, November 8th, 2017, 1:45 Pm)**

It was soon days later as they'd made their trek through the wilderness and to the colossal castle that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry, with them managing to sneak in quite easily considering that Raphael had cast spells of invisibility and silence to make sure they went unnoticed.

"Well, Jade are you ready to make a badass entrance?" Raphael questioned as everyone was in full gear to make their presence felt

"Let's do it as I'm assuming that we're gonna with it bang." Jade wondered as Raphael cracked his neck

"Of course is there any other way to do so?" Raphael asked as he had a smug grin on his face

That in mind Jade and Raphael both blew back the doors with thunderous noise that rang with such force that in a concussive wave of noise that sounded like shotgun blasts; soon reduced the doors of the Great Hall into splinters getting the attention of every student and or teacher in the Great Hall. With Raphael and company striding in as everyone remained silent at the quartet plus Sirius who remained in his animagus for the time being walked into the Great Hall with utmost confidence in their full gear.

With the teachers soon having their wands out in understandable shock and apprehension of suddenly having the doors blastard apart like it was child's play, all the while Raphael had a confident and amused smile on his face at the fact that they thought they could take him and his team on.

"Sorry I'm late and all, as this is my first time coming here. But since I am I figured that you could help set my friends and I with a place to stay during the duration." Raphael spoke as he calmly dusted the splinters and sawdust off himself  
"And who are you supposed to be?!" Professor McGonagall questioned tersely with her wand raised

"It's simple really, I'm the 4th champion whose name came out of that goblet. My friends and I saw that I got entered and figured that I might as well show up for the spectacle, so here we are now." Raphael answered causing everyone to soon connect the dots

"Holy shit, Harry Potter's at our school..this is fucking awesome." Fred and George Weasley spoke as they found the way he and his entourage entered the place to be awesome  
_'So that's the Boy Who Lived. At least he knows what strength is like is his companions are anything to go by.'_ Draco thought to himself finding interest in Raphael  
"Huh...he is quite handsome," Luna said more to herself  
"Harry my boy welcome to Hogwarts." Dumbledore spoke as he tried going near Raphael only for Jade to point her trident at him and Orianna bring her battleaxe to bare while Halos aimed his crossbow

"It'd be in your best interest and health not to go near him." Jade warned seeing as none of them trusted Dumbledore in any capacity

"Take one step and your head comes clean off your shoulders." Orianna spoke as her axe began glowing with divine power

"Do anything near him and you'll have a crossbow bolt going through your heart faster than you can draw wand and cast a spell." Halos threatened as he could fire off 4 shots with his crossbow faster than they could cast their spells

"Relax guys. I've got this as we came here peacefully not to piss off everyone here...well not just yet anyway." Raphael told them as they reluctantly put down their weapons

"Now then I'll make this clear that first of all my name isn't Harry Potter, it is Raphael Stalin. Secondly, I'm not doing this on behalf of Hogwarts or that of Britain or anything else as I'm in it to win for my friends and that's all there is to it. Thirdly, if anyone of you wants to screw around with me then either you can take it up with me or my friends. Other than that I'm just trying to complete this and be on my way." Raphael spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear

"Well then everyone please welcome the 4th Champion, as now the Triwizard Tournament can truly begin!" Ludo Bagman exclaimed as the students were now in murmurs and such of the Boy Who Lived now being on the premise

"Yet there is one thing I will need to talk to you and you about, considering that what I have to say on this particular subject is something that shouldn't be discussed in public. Especially when they will probably lose their collective minds and go into a blind panic, therefore doing this in private would be the best course of action." Raphael spoke considering that if he was about to do what he was going to then he'd need privacy with his chosen audience

Especially because he didn't want anyone to make a spectacle when Sirius revealed himself in his true form since he knew that it would not bode well to have a known mass murderer be out in broad daylight; hence why he'd stay in his animagus form until he told him otherwise.

"Of course, since there's still much to talk about." Dumbledore spoke with his trademark grandfatherly tone of voice

"Good. Halos your with me on this one. Jade, please keep Orianna from doing anything rash, as I'd rather not have an incident on our hands because you decided to have fun." Raphael told her considering that he'd rather not have the blood knight of a tiefling having her version of fun

"Fine. I won't, but we better be doing some cool later on." Orianna spoke knowing the look she got from Raphael was ones he only used on jobs to make sure they stayed on track and on focus

"Good, anyways let's not waste any more time." Raphael said as he wanted to not waste any more time and get what he needed to be done

* * *

**(1 hour and a half later, 3:24 Pm, Dumbledore's Office)**

It was around 6 minutes till half-past 3 as after Raphael's entrance he and Halos had entered into Dumbledore's office with Sirius in tow, while Bagman was there in attendance to see what the fuss was about that had Raphael do this in private.

"Alright, then time to reveal the reason as to why I wanted to do this in private...you can now be out in the open." Raphael told the large black dog that was his godfather who soon turned into none other than Sirius in the living flesh

"I can't even tell you how good it feels to be on two legs after so long. Especially since doing so really puts a crick in your neck." Sirius spoke as he cracked his neck

"I-I can't believe that you have Sirius Black here, especially after what he's done to all those people. We have to call for the Aurors, and Hitwizards, and…." Ludo started to ramble before he was silenced by a steely glare from Raphael

"You will do no such thing Mr. Bagman. For I had brought him here because he wasn't given a fair trial when he was persecuted on false charges that he never even had the chance to defend himself against. Therefore I also came here to use this as a chance to make sure that he's given such a thing." Raphael announced his intent of what he'd planned to do for Sirius during his time in the Triwizard Tournament

"Because the fact that your legal system allowed such a thing to happen, speaks volumes to the competency of it. Therefore we're going to make sure that this man who really is a great guy once you've gotten to know him has one." Halos spoke in having found the time period in which he'd gotten to know Sirius to be one where he'd found himself start to become endeared to the shaggy-haired animagus

"Thank you for the compliment to Halos, as we will have to find the time to go out for drinks when this is all over." Sirius spoke considering that never before had he met someone who could drink him under the table until Halos

"Trust me you humans haven't tried anything good since that was amateur hour compared to what I've drunk with Raphael." Halos replied as Sirius could only let out a bark of a laugh

"I'll hold you to that." Sirius said as his attention turned towards Dumbledore

"Sirius know that I'm.." Dumbledore tried to say but a furious growl from Sirius and hate-filled glare from Raphael shut him up

"Save it Albus, as you had over a decade to make things right. Because over a decade I rotted in Azkaban while you twiddled your thumbs as Dementors sucked out the literal life out of me! So do not even try to go on about support, as you're nearly 15 years too late for that." Sirius barked out in anger of the old goat who over the years he rotted in Azkaban had come to hate

Because Sirius had grown to furiously hate Dumbledore for his lack of support and or trying to even get him out of his predicament on his false accusations, as he felt nothing but rage and fury towards the man who not only robbed him of years of his life but also years he could've spent raising his godson.

"Sirius, you have to understand that between the dark lord and everything else my hands were tied. Besides it was for the Greater Good that young Harry here had stayed with his relatives." Dumbledore spoke as Sirius went to clock the headmaster across the face for his words but Raphael stopped him considering that Dumbledore had pushed the red button for Raphael

"Oh, you really shouldn't have said that old man. Because number 1 rule is that you don't really talk about those bastards in any capacity that's relative to being good or positive." Halos spoke as a vein began to angrily pulse out of Raphael's head

So in a brief fit of rage he blasted Dumbledore with a bolt of arcane lightning that sent Dumbledore hurtling halfway across his office from the sheer force of it all, as had the old goat not put up a Protego at the last moment to minimize damage then it would've punched a hole through his stomach.

"Forgive me for my sudden outburst. It's just that when my relatives are mentioned in front of me in such a blatant manner, I just get absolutely livid. So please refrain from doing that again. Honestly, I should work on my temper more considering that I almost blew a hole straight through your kidneys." Raphael spoke considering that in his brief moment of rage he overcharged the spell to its max potency

"If you call that a fit of rage; then I'd hate to see what you'd look like pissed off." Sirius said as both he and Ludo Bagman stood in awe and shock of the power they just witnessed

"By Merlin's beard that was incredible! For I can't even believe my eyes I just witnessed wandless magic of such potency." Ludo exclaimed excitedly that he was able to witness such power

"Trust me that's child's play compared to what he can really do. If anything that's one of his weaker spells." Halos told Ludo whose eyes widened even further upon hearing that

"You mean to tell me he's capable of greater magic?!" Ludo questioned as the wood elf nodded

"Yes, he is. In fact, I've seen him outright disintegrate an oni without much effort, as you'd have to honestly see it in person to be honest. Because Raphael actually going at it is something you'd have to see to believe." Halos answered back causing the Head of Magical Games and Sports's jaw to nearly drop

"Well, then Mr. Stalin I can't wait to see what you're capable of." Ludo spoke as Raphael merely smirked

"Oh don't worry you will. But I want you to do a favor for me in return if its not much trouble." Raphael requested from Ludo

"After this, I'll do what I can, considering my day has improved immensely from seeing that." Ludo spoke considering that his day had gone from boring to exciting after seeing the spectacle

"Well, I'd like for you to use your connections if you have any to get my uncle's trial set up in an expedient manner, considering that he's a great man that deserves to have his day in court done fairly. If you can do this for me, then I promise you a hell of a show when the Tournament kicks off." Raphael replied considering that he didn't mind putting on a show if it meant Sirius's trial was done in an expedient manner

"Oh, I will most certainly deliver on my end. But I expect you to hold on your end of the deal Mr. Stalin since I'm expecting a great show from you to say the least." Ludo spoke considering that if he'd get a great show out of Raphael in the 1st task then it was worth making a few calls to the Law department

"Excellent. Anyways Halos, here's a healing potion to give to the one who looks like a discount Gandalf when you really look at it. Now then Uncle Sirius why don't you and I crack open one of those firewhiskey's, for the both of us you've bought for me earlier last month, because I feel as though what I've set up is a good occasion for one." Raphael spoke as he took out of his bag a healing potion for Halos to give to the smokin Headmaster while he also took out two bottles of firewhiskey for him and Sirius

"Considering that you beat me to the punch of clocking him across the face, then I'll definitely take one." Sirius spoke as they clinked bottles while Dumbledore lie in a dazed heap

**So with Raphael having both made a reconnection with Sirius and decided to say fuck it and enter into the Triwizard Tournament, things are starting to look quite interesting for Raphael. Find out how he'll adapt to bein the 4th Champion in Harry Potter: A Evoker's Tale.**

* * *

_**Now then onto the reviews from the last chapter**_

_**WanderingMercAsahi (Chapter 1:) Hey I'm all for it, as if anyone is interested then they only need to PM me about it. My only requirement about it is that you have at least one completed story under your belt**_

_**aurum draconis: The thing is that just because they knew the address didn't mean they would've known how to get there. Not to mention that it was done, because with all the warding that place has to make sure its hidden from people that it was needed to get a better lock on the location.**_

_**Doctor Dandy: Not neccesarily because a powerful wizard can't do everything by himself considering that they'll need someone to watch their back in close combat, or be a healer considering that not many wizards are specialized in healing magic and so on and so forth. Fair point on the whole Lawful Evil thing, but then again he hasn't had many chances to show off that he's capable of it so that's still up for debate.**_

_**guest: Glad you liked both chapters, since the Dursleys no matter what will always get punished for being complete bastards. I don't really know who to be honest since it'll maybe be Rita, or Luna or even Tonks as to who comes to mind.**_

_**stratos263: Yeah as Sirius will be getting justice soon enough and be getting back into the swing of things. Also Raphael is finally free from all traces of his past, now he has to deal with the future that's in front of him.**_

_**te nellis: Happy you liked the chapter man and hope you'll continue to enjoy this one.**_

_**dannyrockon122: It won't be hell that gets brought on the Death Eaters more like pure annihilation once the ball gets rolling.**_

_**SkylerHollow: Glad you liked the last chapter and hope you enjoy this one.**_

_**zero fullbuster: Nice to see someone likes D&D as well. And hope you enjoyed all of what went on in this chapter.**_

* * *

_**Well, I hoped you guys liked this chapter as now we get to the fun stuff in the Goblet of Fire part of things, but without further ado let's get down to it now shall we. Furthermore, the reason why I haven't updated in awhile is because of the fact that I've been both busy with finals and that last week my uncle had passed away due to heart problems. So at least you know why I haven't updated in a hot minute.**_

_**First up we've got Raphael and Orianna chatting it up with Sirius which I thought would be nice to do, as well as setting up the fact that Raphael is dead set on getting Sirius an actual trial.**_

_**Furthermore, we get Raphael basically agreeing to do the Triwizard Tournament considering that to him its free prize money and a chance to further spread the name of his group and using it as a means to get Sirius's trial underway**_

_**Following that up we've got Raphael and company making their presence felt in their entrance into Hogwarts which I had a lot of fun writing out.**_

_**Lastly, we've got the bit with mainly Raphael and Sirius and Dumbledore which was once again fun to write considering who doesn't love Dumbledore getting knocked on his ass, since it'll be the first of many both physically and figuratively.**_

_**So then with all that being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible and thanks for the support given to the story, as I really appreciate it. And remember reviews help the story a lot since it means quite a bit to me and who knows I may gain future ideas from them also remember flames will be ignored while criticism that's well thought out and reasonable will be accepted.**_

_**That being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said Chaos to give you guys good content to read, as the next chapter will be Raphael and company adjusting to life in Hogwarts.**_

_**Part 1 Theme Song: Magic Zone by Volbeat**_

_**Random End Song: Mother Sky by Twelve Foot Ninja**_


	4. Chapter 4: Adjustments

**(Chapter 4: Adjustments)**

It would be a few days later as our quarter was settling into things considering when your adventurer who regularly do things such as slay dragons, take on undead hordes and kill followers of evil gods for a living, being in a place like Hogwarts..well it was quite surreal. With the students from all 3 schools and mainly that of Hogwarts finding it to be so as well, especially with his being very much different from they envisioned him as and the fact that he was rarely seen without Orianna, Jade or Halos or a combination of the 3.

Nevertheless, Raphael was mainly focused on the 1st task and all of what it would entail because be it through arcane means or sheer intellect Raphael knew that he was ready on either front; which is why he held full confidence that he could breeze through this.

* * *

**(November 12th, 2017, Hogwarts, 2:10 Pm)**

It was 10 minutes after 2 in the afternoon as Raphael was in an interview with Rita Skeeter, with the evoker being ready for this considering he felt this was also a way to air out some grievances that he had about Dumbledore.

"Well pleasure to do this with you Mrs. Skeeter, because I've got quite a bit to talk to you about." Raphael spoke considering that he was all for conversing with the reporter

"Pleasure to finally meet you too Mr. Potter, as the chance to finally meet the Boy Who Lived is nothing short of exciting." Rita replied considering the chance to do an interview with him was nothing short of exciting, to say the least

"Correction to something is when you do this interview with me; is that my name is no longer Harry Potter. It's instead Raphael Stalin, so for the sake of brevity please use this name." Raphael told her considering that overtime he'd begun to despise his birth name for the weakness it'd represented to him when he was with the Dursleys

"Good to know Mr. Stalin, and on that note would you care to tell us why you use that name instead of your original one? Because I'm sure my readers would like to know the reasoning as to why." Rita questioned as to why he used that name

"That's simple really as Albus Dumbledore who'd appointed himself as my magical guardian without any of my knowledge saw fit to leave me with my relatives the Dursleys. Who by the way were the main reason as to why I had changed my name because thanks to them they made me feel the name Harry Potter was synonymous with weakness. Because the scope of which I feel is better to tell and explain to you." Raphael answered back as to why he chose the name of Raphael Stalin considering the Dursleys made him see his birth name as such because it was all they ever made him feel like

With him detailing how he was forced to basically be a child slave where he was semi-regularly beaten till his back was bloody raw, having cigars put out on him like he was a human ashtray, heck even times when Dudley pushed him down flights of stairs too see it the freak could fly. For Raphael spared no part on the bleakness that was his childhood considering that what was there to hide, as the fact that Raphael explained this all to Rita made even her feel sympathy for what he endured and the fact that he kept his composure throughout all of it was something she felt was admirable.

"For that is all of what I was subjected to under them, as Dumbledore in thinking it was for my own protection saw fit to see me be abused and used like my life had the significance of a house-fly. Because the fact that he willingly let me suffer when he could and should've let me be adopted by anyone else to this day still infuriates me." Raphael spoke considering that the hatred he had for Dumbledore leaving him at the Dursleys made him wish he could disintegrate the man outright on the spot

"Well, I for one personally am sorry for the hardships that you had to endure, as far as tragedies go this one that is abhorrent. I also hope that this doesn't have you think negatively of us as well." Rita said as rarely did she feel sympathetic to anyone, but for Raphael, she truly did so

"One thing I want to make clear is that I'm no tragic hero, as I'm not something to be pitied. If anything I'd like to have my life be used as an example is that if you are determined enough then you can overcome any adversity. Because I refuse to let anyone or anything crush me, since if there was one thing positive they gave me it was my unyielding willpower and nothing more than that." Raphael responded as he didn't want to be pitied in any capacity, and if anything he wanted to be seen as someone who if enough willpower is given can overcome any adversity before them

"Yet in regards to how I feel about you all..well that's something I'm still reserving judgment on. Because Dumbledore leaving me with my rotten relatives and having done nothing to help my Uncle Sirius get a fair and expedient trial has more than left a sour taste in my mouth." Raphael added as so far Dumbledore had been the one to sour things for him

"I will say that for you to become as powerful as you are with wandless magic is an achievement rarely anyone your age can even boast. With not even your fellow champions being able to do such a thing, or even to the magnitude of what you're rumored to be capable of." Rita spoke as Raphael had merely smiled at that

"Well, Mrs. Skeeter I will say that nothing is mere rumors, because all of what I'm capable of without a wand is in fact true. If anything, whatever the 1st challenge I'll be able to utterly obliterate it with the full capacity of power. Since if there's one thing I have that they all lack it is sheer overwhelming force with my magic that you'll be able to see during the 1st task." Raphael replied in guaranteeing that he'd be able to unleash a great deal of his own arcane might during said task

"That's quite the boast you're making there." Rita spoke as the self-assuredness in Raphael never withered

"Trust me it's no boast whatsoever, it is a guarantee. Because I have the power to back up my words without fail, since if none of your readers believe me then they can come and watch for themselves when I complete my task without fail." Raphael told her considering that they'd seen not even a sliver of his full capabilities in terms of magic

"Well, that's something my readers will be dying to see when the first task comes up in a few weeks," Rita said as she was sure her readers would love to see Raphael in full view

"Trust me they will not be disappointed." Raphael responded

"Now then the next thing my readers are going to be astounded about is the bold move you made in bringing your godfather to Hogwarts with you." Rita said considering that it was quite a daring move to have made

"I did so because I will do what Dumbledore either failed to do or refused to do. That being to help make sure my godfather is given a fair trial that he was so unjustly denied enough which had him prosecuted on false charges that were hastily slapped upon him." Raphael replied in knowing that Sirius's court proceedings were nothing more than a sham, to say the least

"So you believe that Sirius Black is innocent of the charges that were levied against him nearly 15 years ago?" Rita inquired as Raphael nodded

"Of course I do because no one had ever even dared to ask to get his side of the story when they wanted him as their scapegoat against the murders of those muggles he supposedly killed. Furthermore when I asked him and to be safe did have one of my friends I'm traveling with use a truth spell it was revealed that he had no motive to even do so, and if anything that it was some worthless pile of garbage named Peter Pettigrew that had used a blasting curse on the muggle's to frame him for the murder. All before he saw him flee the scene of the crime like the dirty rat he is." Raphael answered back considering that in order to get the truth on what happened that got Sirius framed for murder that he did have one used

With him having Jade use a truth spell to have Sirius tell him the full-blown and honest story of what happened that night, and Sirius had complied and done so without fail in recounting that it was the filthy rat named Pettigrew that framed him and had him locked up in Azkaban.

"But Peter Pettigrew had died that night as well and was allegedly murdered as well by you're godfather. So how would you account for him possibly being alive?" Rita told him considering that all they were able to find is a finger of him

"Well as it stood Pettigrew was an unregistered animagus who could turn himself into a rat. Therefore it would stand to reason that he would've merely done the dirty deed in framing my uncle and then subsequently turned himself into a rat. After all, no one would be the wiser and would dare to search for him once he took the fitting form of a filthy and disgusting rat." Raphael answered back considering that it would make perfect sense for him to do so in getting away with the crime

"You're quite right on the possibility of that, seeing as how they never did bother to even investigate the chances of that being real. Then again with the one who sent your godfather to jail having been so concerned about locking up dark wizards that he had locked a few innocent ones in his crusade." Rita told him considering that Barty Crouch Sr had in his crusade been so fervent in boosting his reputation that he did damage it by arresting a small handful of innocent wizards and witches

"I'm aware of him and trust me I will turn my attention unto him soon enough. Because let the record note this one thing. I will never make anything personal until it has been made so, and Barty Crouch Sr. has very much done that." Raphael responded considering that rarely did he take anything personal against anyone until someone had done something to make him deal out harsh fury towards them

"In any case you've shown yourself to be quite different from your competitors, even more so with the company you've been constantly seen with." Rita spoke considering that rarely was Raphael was rarely seen without his group

"Well if your curious about them or what I've been up to over the years, then you're welcome to schedule a subsequent interview with me and one of them in additional attendance to it. The only thing I require is that we're to be given a week's notice in advance." Raphael replied considering that all he really required was a week's notice so that they could set up

"Excellent to hear seeing as how my readers would love to know more; on what exactly the 4th champion has been doing all these years." Rita said as Raphael nodded in agreement

"If nothing else then I think that this concludes my interview with you Mrs. Skeeter. For it was a pleasure to do this with you." Raphael told her as Rita's Quick Quote Quill's had finished writing

"The same to you Mr. Stalin as I will tell you that out of all of the champions you are most certainly the most compelling and interesting of them all." Rita said finding Raphael to be the most interesting one of the 4 champions competing

"Thank you and since the interview is now over then please call me Raphael. Since I'd only you'd call me Mr. Stalin when we're doing the interviews, other than that your fine to call me Raphael in any other capacity besides that." Raphael responded considering that in any other capacity she was fine to call him by his first name

"Well, then Raphael I look forward to future interviews with you, besides I would like to get to know you more personally. Since you look more like the Man who Lived rather than the Boy who Lived." Rita spoke as she wouldn't mind getting to know the handsome wizard in front of her

"I'd like that without a problem, all that's needed is for you to set it up and we can go out drinks whenever you want." Raphael responded since all Rita had to do was set up a date and he'd be happy to go out with the reporter

"Excellent to hear, as I can't wait to see more from you Mr. Stalin." Rita spoke as it didn't go unnoticed to Raphael that she put a bit of extra sway in her hips which Raphael used to take a liberal stare at her rather sizable ass

"Well, this interview definitely went better than expected." Raphael thought to himself since he too couldn't wait to see more of Rita

* * *

**(3 days later, Hogwarts, 12:48 Pm, November 15th, 2017)**

It was 3 days later as our quartet was having lunch at a table separate from most of the other houses and or schools, with them giving the aura of them not wanting to bother with anyone else outside of their close-knit family.

"So you mean to tell me that I'm going to be fighting an adult dragon for the 1st task?" Raphael questioned the wood elf

"Correct as luckily its not one of the chromatic or metallic dragons you'll be fighting against. Which is why we should thank your lucky stars for their having not gained one for the task." Halos answered back which made the evoker breathe a sigh of relief

"I'll agree with you on that Halos. Because the last thing I need is a repeat of that black dragon that could use nature magic, bastard nearly drowned me and Orianna in a swamp." Raphael spoke remembering how chromatic and metallic dragons were the most dangerous due to their capacity to utilize magic

"You've got that right Raphael. To this day I still can't get the taste of swamp water out of my mouth, as that black scaled bastard was an asshole for nearly drowning us in a whirlpool of that crap." Orianna agreed as that was one of the worst experiences she had as heavy armor didn't make all that great for trying to swim

"Still at least I've got the odds in my favor since I've got a lot that I can use in terms of being anti-dragon spells. Because luckily I packed a ring of spell storing with me and my supplies to make a fire resistance potion since I refuse to take any chances against them." Raphael spoke as he was going to take no chances against the dragon he'd soon face

"My only regret is that I don't get to fight it with you." Orianna replied as that was the only regret she had about anything concerning the task

"Is there anything that you won't try to fight and subsequently turn into a bloody paste, Orianna." Jade wondered as she'd long since gotten used to the tiefling's bloodthirst

"Nope! Besides, you should know by now that fighting just does it for me, since there's nothing like being a heavily armored blender and eviscerating anything in sight." Orianna said considering that she loved being a heavily armored killing machine with no regrets about it

"Anyways all we can safely say is that Raphael has this in the bag." Halos spoke as they continued eating

"One thing I will be glad about is not getting stared at all time when this all over since I will admit that having them look at me like I'm a freak or something. At least when we were out on jobs; it was because of what we've done in being adventurers rather than us simply not being human." Jade replied considering it was annoying, to say the least when she got looks

"Well, hopefully, this will all go by quickly enough since after this and Uncle Sirius's trial we're gonna more than likely be gone." Raphael spoke considering that once Sirius's trial was done and over with as well as that of the Triwizard Tournament then they were gone

"Good to know. Also, it seems as though one of your fans wants to talk to you." Halos spoke as they saw Ron Weasley approach their table

"Damn it will no one here leave me alone and let me do this all in peace. Because if another person bothers me about me being Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived then its no my fault when I made them so afraid they have a stroke." Raphael grumbled as his eyes flashed bright teal with irritation

"Who are you and what do you want?" Raphael questioned considering that his mood was now soured by the ginger that was in his midst

"My name is Ronald Weasley and I wanted too…." Ron tried to say before the cold steel of Raphael's gaze penetrated him like a bolt of lightning

"If you wanted to see my scar as proof of me being the Boy Who Lived, and the one who killed Voldemort then here it is. Now that you've seen it kindly go away." Raphael spoke tapping the scar that was on his forehead before ordering Ron away

"I wanted you to come and eat with me and the Gryffindor's." Ron spoke in having wanted Raphael to sit with him and his house

"In case you haven't noticed I was having lunch with my friends here. Nothing against you or anything but I simply don't care to sit with you or those Gryffindor's your so fond of. Now then if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to eating with my friends." Raphael replied as he simply didn't care to eat with the Weasley when he had his family with him, yet unknown to him Ron didn't take being rejected all too well

"I don't get why'd you have lunch with those freaks rather than with us, as you should be thankful to come and eat with the rest of us. Especially since that one is a fucking demon that probably kills babies in their sleep." Ron spat as Orianna gave the ginger a death glare while Raphael's magic began to rise with anger at the remark evident by some of the lighting in the Great Hall flickering

"The fuck did you just say about me, you ginger shit." Orianna questioned as she wasn't going to take being insulted by some ginger who looked like he couldn't even piss in a bucket right

"Listen Weasley it'd be best for your health to apologize for what you just said. Because one thing I will not take lying down is anyone disrespecting my family. So take back what you said right now." Raphael told him as he stood up to his full height

"Not until you come back and sit with me and away from these freaks." Ron ordered as he grabbed Raphael by the sleeve of his shoulder and tried to drag him off

"You have the next 5 seconds to let go of my shirt or bad things are going to start happening to you." Raphael warned him as his eyes began to glow teal

"Make me." Ron spoke as he tried to drag Raphael to the Gryffindor table

That in mind Raphael snapped his fingers as he cast a spell of fear on Ron who soon began to scramble and scratch at his skin as he imagined spiders were crawling around his flesh, skittering underneath his flesh as they began to methodically bite their way out of his skin. With the Weasley screaming as he saw the illusory spiders bite their way into his neck so that they could infest their way into his throat and web his vocal cords shut, with him seeing them bite and one by one tear off small pieces of his flesh as they gnawed away at him.

With the students only seeing Ron viciously scratch at himself and yelling about spiders as his voice soon grew hoarse as his worst fears took hold of him, for Raphael continued this until he saw that Ron Weasley had soon soiled himself through sheer terror; as the spiders had in his mind bitten his skin down till it was raw and bloodied. For it was with a subsequent snap of his fingers that the spell ended and soon the illusion ended and Ron was left shaking in absolute horror while Raphael stood over him, his face showing annoyance at Ron like one would at a cockroach.

"Now then Weasley, if you do disrespect or insult my family in my presence again then I will make you go through that again except worse. Because I'm not one of your little friends that you can drag off to sit with you at lunchtime, I'm an actual wizard. So you better recognize who you're dealing with." Raphael told him as he straightened out his shirt and went back to eating with Orianna, Jade and Halos like nothing happened

"Raphael, did you really have to go that extreme? Since a sleeping spell would've sufficed just fine and actually would've been far quicker." Jade questioned if it was really necessary

"He deserved it, Jade, as I had to repeat myself to an idiot who wouldn't listen when I wanted to just eat with you guys. Besides he insulted Orianna, would any of you had just take that lying down?" Raphael asked as he began eating a plate of spaghetti and meatballs as though he didn't just inflict an minutes long night terror onto Ron

"You got that right because I was just gonna wait until night time and then shank the glutinous little bastard." Halos spoke considering that he too did find Ron Weasley annoying considering that from what he'd seen he was a glutinous, self-entitled oaf who had the intelligence equivalent to a pig

"If Raphael didn't do what he did, and the twerp kept running his mouth about me. Then I was gonna simply get up and snap his spine in half like a Hershey bar." Orianna spoke considering that she wasn't about to let that ginger talk shit about him when he couldn't even fend off a minotaur without pissing his pants like a little bitch

"While you are right considering that since it's a cloudy day out right now, I would've more than likely called down a bolt of lightning to strike him down for his insolence. Because he creeps even me out, as I've seen him undressing me with his eyes a number of times. But still, if you're going to shut him up Raphael, then please do so with something far quicker." Jade spoke as she felt unnerved by Ron's presence as his gaze made her feel dirty, to say the least

"Fair enough I suppose, anyways let's not let the sobbing ginger ruin our lunch." Raphael replied as he went about eating his spaghetti all the while ignoring the fact that Ron was crying and currently in the fetal position

* * *

**(2 days later, November 17th, 2017, Hogwarts, 6:30 Pm)**

It was half-past 6 as Jade and Raphael were outside enjoying the cloudy day outside with the cleric and wizard just talking about what they'd do once all was said and done, that was until they were approached by Draco Malfoy of all people.

"If you're going to pull what that ginger did 2 days ago and wanting me to be with your house or about me being the Boy Who Lived, then turn around and get out of my sight right now." Raphael spoke as he was finishing inputting a spell into his spellbook for the upcoming task in roughly a week

"I did not come here to do anything of the sort. If anything I wanted to apologize for what Weasley did considering that he made our school and by proxy pureblood and half-blood wizards and those in Britain look bad." Draco replied considering that he felt it was necessary to do this seeing as how that ginger oaf had by proxy

"I will accept your apology. But just so you know that if that ginger tries stuff like that again that I will do that spell to him again and possibly worse to him, because I do not take to people disrespecting my cherished ones. If anything the red-haired pig should be grateful I didn't decide to use him as a test subject for one of my newer spells." Raphael told him considering that the lich had been delving into spells of terror and madness with Ron looking to be a potential test subject should he continue to anger him

"Trust me I'm as big a fan of Weasley as anyone is since he's loud, obnoxious and a complete oaf who wouldn't know manners if it hit him in the face with the tact of a troll." Draco replied considering that he despised Ronald Weasley as to him he was a waste of a human being that disgusted him

"Is it possible to eventually get a restraining order? Because I swear I feel dirty with him just looking at me, as every time he looks at me I can feel him constantly undressing me with eyes and it makes me want to stab him with my trident where the sun won't shine." Jade spoke considering that every time Ronald Weasley was in proximity to her she honestly felt dirty

"Honestly at the rate he's going it'll be a wonder if any girl in their right mind will consider dating him. Because I'd honestly feel sympathy for the poor girl considering that he is not even close to relationship material." Draco replied considering he knew this to be something of an absolute for the youngest of the male Weasley's

Because Ron's overall personality was something that on its own was despicable, but if in a relationship it'd be outright toxic considering the fact that he wasn't only lazy; yet he was also self-entitled, obnoxious and the social tact and graces of an ogre.

"I would as well because he'll no doubt be a pervert at the rate he's going." Jade remarked in feeling it in the pit of her stomach that it was only a matter of time before he became more and more perverse

"Which is why I'm putting warding glyphs on yours and Orianna's rooms. Because just in case the ginger shit tries anything he'll pay for it; with a faceful of acid." Raphael replied considering that for their sakes he was going to get right to doing so tomorrow night

"Thank you, Raphael, I appreciate it. Because now I can at the very least sleep more peacefully knowing that if he or anyone tried anything, then they'd pay the price for it." Jade thanked him considering that at least now she could sleep a good deal more peacefully

"No problem Jade." Raphael replied as he was happy to help keep her safe

"So Draco is there anything you'd like to ask me at all? Because as long you aren't going to be complete schmuck then you are by all means welcome to do so." Raphael replied as the evoker had no problems answering any questions that Draco had

"Well, my question is how is it that you were able to become so potent with magic, seeing as how your being able to do what you're rumored of is a 1 and a million as far as those with magical power go?" Draco questioned considering that he was curious as to how Raphael was able to accomplish it

"That's easy enough. Because I merely accomplished it by not only venturing out and going out to take what was needed to grow the arsenal of spells and arcane knowledge I have now. Yet it was all because of hard work and years of methodical studying; along with many sleepless nights that I was able to accomplish it." Raphael answered as to what was one part of his talents

Because one thing that could be said about Raphael Stalin was that he was a meticulously hard worker who would go for nights on end without sleep; be it to finish making potions, poisons and other such things for his team to use or to spend countless hours inscribing new spells into his spellbook. With Raphael himself stating to others who asked a similar things was because he refused to put anything less than his full effort into something, seeing it as such that if you don't commit your full attention towards something then it is a waste of time.

"Good to know because among having followed in one of the traditions of my family that's been a forgotten memory. I've been studying transmutation, and was wanting to know if I could get any help to further my studies considering that I've been trying to hasten the growth of my magical core to help do so." Draco spoke considering that he was an aspiring transmuter and any help that he could gain on advancing on the subject was greatly appreciated

"Well sadly there's not much I can really help you with Draco. Because my field of magic is evocation magic and studying into war magic, so sorry to say that I can't really help you on the subject to the best of my ability." Raphael told him before digging into his backpack

"But that doesn't mean I can't give you a few things to help you out. For these are books on Intermediate levels of Transmutation as well as books on Equivalent Exchange. Since I have the feeling that you can go far further on the subject than what I could." Raphael added as he handed 5 books on the subject to Draco who let a smile come across his pale face

"Thank you for the gifts, as this was far more than what I'd come to expect." Draco spoke as Raphael smiled at the thanks

"It is no concern. Now then if there is nothing else you wish to say to me then please be on your way." Raphael told him as Draco nodded before eagerly running off to study the materials on his chosen school of magic

"I'm surprised that you gave up those books of yours Raphael, considering that you rarely give up anything that concerns itself with magic." Jade spoke with a bit of surprise in her voice that Raphael was willing to part with them

"Well I could tell that he was serious about wanting to learn more about his chosen field of magic, something that's rare to see with this lot so far. Which is why I was happy to do so, because if someone is truly serious about learning more from a school magic then I'm happy to help them in their endeavor." Raphael replied considering how if someone was actually serious about wanting to learn magic then he was by all means happy to help them

"Its time like this I wonder why you haven't thought about becoming a teacher?" Jade wondered considering that Raphael would make a great teacher in the ways of arcane

"I would but you've known me well enough to know I don't have the patience to deal with someone's idiocy. So imagine me having to put up with a bunch of idiot teenagers who force me to repeat myself on a constant basis and how that would turn out." Raphael answered back considering a pet peeve of his was having to repeat himself whatsoever

"Fair enough point I suppose." Jade replied in knowing full well of Raphael's low tolerance for idiocy

"Anyways let's get back to enjoying our evening together, since it's one I'd like to enjoy days like these before my task next week." Raphael spoke as Jade nodded in agreement as they continued to enjoy the cloudy evening

* * *

**(5 days later, November 22nd,2017, Hogwarts, 11:49 Pm)**

It was 11 minutes to midnight as Raphael had finished recording the last spell scroll into his spellbook and now lie awake looking over the Marauder's Map that Sirius had given to him earlier.

"Hey Raphael you still up?" Orianna asked the evoker

"Yeah I still am, you doing ok Orianna?" Raphael replied as the tiefling sat down on the bed beside him

"Well besides going into that forest and fighting giant spiders for a while then yeah I'm good." Orianna answered back as she was covered in a layer of gore and blood from having slain so many

"You were fighting giant spiders?" Raphael asked as he closed up his spellbook

"Yeah. It was super fun really, especially because there's hardly anything here to do that's really any fun." Orianna replied considering that she had a hell of a time slaughtering the giant arachnids

"Huh, well after this 1st task is done and over with then we can do so together. Because recording these spells into my spell scroll has been fun and all. However even I could do with a bit of action to change things up." Raphael spoke considering that he could do with a deal of action one the 1st task was over

"Then its settled. Once you kill yourself a dragon then you and I are gonna go out spider hunting!" Orianna replied excitedly considering that she couldn't wait to have more fun with Raphael

"It sounds like one good time. By the way, let me just clean you up since I'd rather not have you covered in spider guts and gore." Raphael spoke as he snapped his fingers and in a puff of teal-colored smoke the gore, blood and grime that was on Orianna's armor and shield was soon cleared away

"Thanks, Raphael, since I'm pretty sure spider blood doesn't come out well the regular way." Orianna thanked him as she began to take off her armor

"Hey Raphael would you mind helping me out of my armor if it's not too much trouble?" Orianna requested as Raphael got up

"Sure. After all, I've been helping you with it since you joined up with us all those years ago." Raphael replied as he helped her strip out of her armor

With it being nearly 10 minutes before Orianna was finally out of her full plate mail, before Raphael soon helped her store it back into her bag of holding before both having plopped themselves back onto the bed that the evoker was previously on.

"Anyways Raphael how's it coming along with getting ready to kill a dragon in a couple of days?" Orianna questioned as to how the task was going

"Well let me put it to you this way. That thanks to my now having all these spells recorded I'm pretty sure that I can kill it without really having to sweat myself over anything. Not to mention that warding glyphs really do come in handy for when you want to ruin someone's day." Raphael answered as he had full confidence that he could handle the dragon he'd face without much issue

"Good to know because if you lost, and especially to an overgrown reptile who we've killed dozens of before this; then I would never let you live it down." Orianna told him as Raphael silently agreed with that fact

"Trust me Orianna if I somehow lost then please feel free to ridicule me. Considering that I'll be damned if an overgrown lizard with fire breath thinks it can defeat me." Raphael spoke seeing as how he'd come too far to let a mere dragon defeat him

"Still I'll be glad when we get this and your godfather's trial done and over with, because then we can go back to adventuring." Orianna replied considering that she couldn't wait for when they'd go adventuring again after the tournament and Sirius's trial was over

"You and me both Orianna. But think of it this way Orianna when all is said and done, our name will be put out even further and we'll soon be able to take even more jobs across the globe." Raphael replied considering that was one of the main reasons why he even wanted to go through with all of this

"There's also the prize money we'll get for doing this will allow us to make our gear kept up enough to kill anyone who gets in our way. Not to mention for when we go out on our jobs on the other planes." Orianna added considering that the prize money would also do well in helping to keep their gear maintained and would make great for when they did their extraplanar adventures

"Agreed on that note. But still once this tournament is all over I'm gonna help Sirius relocate somewhere else because this place doesn't deserve him for what they've done to him." Raphael told her considering that he refused to let Sirius stay in Britain any longer than he had to

With Raphael seeing that the blatant disregard for Sirius being given a fair trial just to have a scapegoat infuriated him immensely, as how dare they throw his godfather away in a prison cell for a crime he didn't commit. Therefore once everything was settled he would make sure to help Sirius find somewhere that he could start his life back over, since to Raphael his godfather deserved far better than to be stuck in a country with people who robbed him of nearly 15 years of his life and more importantly for robbing him of someone who would've given a damn when he was growing up

"You've got that right Raphael. Because he's a really nice guy from what I've seen of him, and it also doesn't help that this place is as you put it ass-backward. Since you'd think that you would see one tiefling or even a halfling around her, considering how they're so proud to be magic users and whatnot that you'd think you'd see more races of that kind." Orianna replied considering that to her this place would have more magical races within its populace due to them being wizards and all that

"Still we won't have to worry about that much, because I plan on doing all of this in as much of an expedient manner." Raphael spoke considering that any chance he had to expedite his own victory he'd more than take

"Good to know because the faster we can start adventuring again the better." Orianna said as she stretched and grabbed her bag of holding

"Anyways Raphael I'm going to bed; because I wanna do some spider hunting in the morning. Besides, I may find other stuff for us to have fun with." Orianna added as she got up and walked away

"Alright goodnight Orianna." Raphael responded as the tiefling went off into her room

_'Well, soon enough I'll be showing everyone just a measure of my full capabilities.'_ Raphael thought to himself as he soon laid his down to sleep

**So as our quartet begins adjusting to Hogwarts during the tournament it now rests upon Raphael to show a measure of his strength when he fights against a dragon in the 1st trial of the Triwizard Tournament. Find out how things will proceed from there on the new chapters of Harry Potter: A Evoker's Tale.**

* * *

_**Now then onto the reviews from the last chapter.**_

_**Kittyreader42: I feel honored that you think that of my story and hope I can continue to impress you as the story continues onwards.**_

_**Pushi19: Happy you like it and hope you'll continue to read more of the story.**_

_**te nellis: I shall continue you too and hope you'll continue to enjoy the story.**_

_**Guest (Chapter 1) Don't know what was so yikes about it**_

_**SkylerHollow: Happy you liked the chapter and as for why Dumbles didn't have Snape there with him, its because he wanted to try and bring Raphael onto his side and having Snape who has the tact when it comes to the son of James of a hill giant going through puberty..well even he would recognize that bringing Snape on when making 1st impressions wouldn't be a good idea.**_

_**dannyrockon122: Thanks for the 10 out of 10 and agreed Dumbles must and will go down.**_

_**Kourtney Uzu Yato (Chapter 2): Trust me Mrs. Figg got off super easy all things considered since it was either that or Raphael has Orianna or Halos incapacitate her and then leave her to burn alive in her house. Also, Raphael's friends will always be at his back since they've been his surrogate family for nearly a decade throughout their adventures. Also, Sirius being excited to see Raphael after who knows how long is a given as the man deserves to be happy after getting shafted by the wizarding legal system.**_

_**zero fullbuster: I'm happy you like the new chapter and it honestly feels good to be back in action.**_

_**Kourtney Uzu Yato: Well at least you know that it was Ron who did so, since like Draco said the idiot has the tact of a fucking troll so of course he'd mess it up in no time. As for Hermione, I'll do my own spin on things for how she acts and yeah Dumbledore getting blasted with lightning was a mercy compared to the fact that Raphael could've outright disintegrated him if he wanted to.**_

* * *

_**Well, I hoped you guys liked this chapter since it was a bit of setup for what's to come so sorry for any awkwardness of the chapter, but without further ado let's get down to it now shall we.**_

_**First up we've got Raphael's interview with Rita which I hoped you guys liked because of the fact that he was able to twist it in a way that didn't have him get the outcome Harry did in canon of being a tragic hero and a crybaby. Not only that but I've got plans for Rita and Raphael in the upcoming future.**_

_**Following that up we've got Raphael dealing with Ron which I wanted to do both to show the fact that Raphael doesn't mess around, and the fact that Ron is gonna be an asshole in this story considering that I plan to have him act as the worst traits in a Gryffindor.**_

_**Next up we've got Jade and Raphael meeting Draco which I wanted to do because I still like the idea of a not dickhead Draco Malfoy considering that there's a lot you can do with his character if given the chance, which is evident by how I've made him be an aspiring transmuter among other such things.**_

_**Lastly, we've got a bit detailing Orianna and Raphael a bit more which I thought would be cool to do on getting their thoughts over things during the tournament and showing off a bit more on their relationship as well.**_

_**So then with all that being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible and thanks for the support given to the story, as I really appreciate it. And remember reviews help the story a lot since it means quite a bit to me and who knows I may gain future ideas from them also remember flames will be ignored while criticism that's well thought out and reasonable will be accepted.**_

_**All that being said this is Nomadic Chaos giving you guys good content to read by using the power of Chaos, now with that out of the way I hope y'all will stay tuned for the next chapter which will cover the 1st task and all that goes along with it.**_

_**Part 1 Theme Song: Magic Zone by Volbeat**_

_**Random End Song: Stinkfist by Tool**_


	5. Chapter 5: Time to fight a dragon

**(Chapter 5: Time to fight a Dragon)**

It was soon the day of the 1st task with Raphael having been ready to go and kill himself a dragon, as sure he didn't have to but what better way to put on a spectacle and show how much superior he was to everyone than by doing so. With him having already made a potion of fire resistance to help make sure he didn't get turned to ashes by the dragon he'd soon face, not to mention he'd spent the previous night before prepping all the spells needed to fight against the creature.

In short Raphael Stalin was ready to show these pretenders how magic was really done, as he would let them know what the power of a wizard was supposed to look like not the embarrassment that was them supposedly spellcasting.

* * *

**(November 24th, 2017, Hogwarts, 12:06 Pm)**

It was 6 minutes past noon as Raphael was waiting for his turn to go up and fight his dragon in the form of a Hungarian Horntail, with the evoker ready to decimate this dragon and show these wizards just what he was capable of.

"Good luck out there Raphael and please don't get hurt too much, I'd rather not have to resurrect you a 2nd time." Jade spoke through a sending spell while the black-haired evoker merely smirked

"Don't worry I'll be fine. Besides, now I've got a chance to start cuttin' loose. So once I'm done with this dragon it'll be smooth sailing from here on out." Raphael replied through the sending spell with the utmost confidence in his arcane abilities

"Whatever you say, Raphael. Good luck to you and try not to get burned too much." Jade said while Raphael put on his robes of the Archmage on

"Like I said Jade I'll be doing just fine. Now if you don't mind I've got a dragon to kill, hopefully, they'll let us skin it or maybe take some of its teeth for a cool necklace." Raphael responded as he walked out into the open where he saw the large dragon in view

"And now enters our 4th and final competitor, you may know him as the boy who lived, the slayer of the Dark Lord himself. So please put your hands together for Raphael Stalin!" Ludo said through his magically magnified voice as Raphael strode out onto the scene with the utmost confidence

The moment Ludo had finished talking Raphael had immediately fired off a spell in the form of a shockwave of psionic teal-colored static like energy that struck the Hungarian Horntail head-on causing it to snap its head towards Raphael. The dragon in question retaliated by launching a torrent of searing flames at Raphael who immediately teleported in a cloud of teal and sapphire-colored smoke, that reappeared some 20 feet away.

Raphael followed this up by firing off a wave of necrotic energy that struck the dragon in the face causing it to reel back from the attack that caused it to reel back as he then followed by launching a sextet of serpentine-like rays made of acid raced towards it. With the rays of caustic acid hitting their mark as they coiled around various parts of their body and sank into its flesh, melting away at scales and flesh with an audible hiss.

The crowd was looking on in awe and surprise at the fact that Matthew was not only duking it out with the dragon but using wandless magic to do so in a fast-paced manner that showed the combative skill that outstripped his peers by a wide margin. Meanwhile Halos, Orianna and Jade were all watching in applause as Matthew continued fighting against the dragon with relative impunity; with him raising a shield of arcane force to defend against a claw swipe from said dragon.

"This is incredible, Stalin is going at it against the Horntail and fires off another bolt of lighting from seemingly out nowhere. This is truly a spectacle to behold!" Ludo spoke with excitement in seeing Raphael facing off against the

_'Well, I guess that since I got the crowd going, I might as well give them a real good show.'_ Raphael thought to himself as he teleported himself out of the way from a claw strike that would've torn his face off

"It's been awhile since I used this, but let's see if I still got it." Raphael said to himself as he got a running start towards the dragon and began to glow and envelop himself in teal colored light

"Huh..its been awhile since Raphael used that spell." Jade remarked as she saw Raphael's form continue to grow and shift

"All I know is that we're gonna see a giant beast fight, the one time I forget to have popcorn and this happens. Anyways, fuck its shit up Raphael!" Orianna exclaimed as she saw clocking the dragon in the face was Raphael in the form of a giant gorilla the size of a small house with black fur and large green eyes that was currently punching the shit out of the dragon

"By Merlin, Stalin has just turned himself into a giant bloody ape and is currently duking it out with the Hungarian Horntail. In all my years as a commentator have I seen anything like this!" Ludo exclaimed in watching the entertainment of Raphael's giant form beating on the Hungarian Horntail

Raphael was going to town in beating on the Hungarian Horntail in his giant ape form with reckless abandon, using his newfound form to tank the furious blows dealt to him by the now angry mother dragon. With him using this to his advantage to wear down the dragon as he caught one of its forelegs in a death grip and used his free hand to tear out a sizable chunk of stone from the ground and smashed it into the right foreleg of the Hungarian Horntail viciously and repeatedly.

The Hungarian Horntail took flight into the air intent on trying to shake the wizard turned giant ape off of it, but Raphael kept holding on and smashing the giant chunk of stone into its right foreleg until with a loud crunch the foreleg was broken in a few different places. With the Hungarian Horntail letting out a loud roar of pain from its damaged limb and glared at Raphael with hate and draconic rage that was unleashed in an point-blank gout of blazing flames that engulfed the upper half of the black-haired giant ape.

Yet instead of being burnt to crisp like it had expected the polymorphed Raphael still held on, large section of his fur and transformed body showing potent burns but still held on as the giant ape form of the evoker then proceeded to use all of his strength to smash the chunk of stone into the side of the Horntail's face. The result being it not only stuck its face hard enough to bloody it, but also shattered across its face in a shower of dust and debris causing the large dragon to spiral to the ground and crash down along with Raphael which forced the two to skid across the arena grounds sending debris and rocks hurtling towards the crowd.

Luckily Protego spells were thrown to protect the students from it as the two large creatures rose to their feet and glared daggers at each other, with both the Hungarian Horntail and Raphael in his giant ape form letting out nearly deafening roars that shook the area. Before soon enough they rushed at each other to clash against one another in a flurry of fists, claws, flame and brutality that only two large creatures could showcase to the crowd.

_'I can't believe Raphael is this strong, who would've thought my godson could go head to head with a fucking Hungarian Horntail on his own.'_ Sirius thought to himself in his animagus form while he watched Raphael go at it

Meanwhile, with all the damage, Raphael had sustained from fighting the Hungarian Horntail in his giant ape form he felt it grow increasingly difficult to maintain the concentration of his polymorphed form, especially when the dragon flew and tackled him to the ground and clamped it's jaws on his neck. With Raphael feeling that as the dragon continued to bite down and claw at his giant ape form that he wouldn't have much longer before it soon faded and he was returned to his original form, which left him with one option to make sure the fight would stay on his terms before turning back.

With him using his bloodied and half burn arms to grip at the left wing of the Hungarian Horntail and using the last of the strength provided by his giant ape form, had pulled on the wing as hard as he could before his polymorph spell faded from the sustained amount of damage. For it was with a loud squelch like tearing noise that he managed to rip the wing of the Hungarian Horntail off of its body causing it to clatter to the ground while blood sprayed out of the wound.

Raphael soon felt the polymorph end from having been pinned under the dragon's assault knew that this was going to be as good of a chance as he was going to get from the weakened and battered dragon to kill it and take his prize. With him summoning forth a large hand of arcane energy and sent after the Hungarian Horntail who tried to launch another gout of searing flame at him, but was quickly stopped as said hand clamped around its throat like a vice and cut the gout of flame off before it could exit its throat.

With Raphael using his hand to choke out the dragon while he dug deep to channel his arcane power to kill the beast and once the required amount of power was gathered, as the Hungarian Horntail was being choked out he proceeded to let it loose in the form of a beam of pale green energy. The beam of arcane force struck the dragon which let out an agonized roar as the beam of magical force took effect and within moments much to the shock of the crowd it rapidly began to turn into dark grey ash, until all that remained was a mound of dust where the now disintegrated Hungarian Horntail used to be.

_'Well all that's left for me to do now is go and collect my prize.'_ Raphael thought to himself as he casually used a spell of Locate Object to locate the golden egg needed and then waltzed over to it

"...This is..a first in all my years did I never think I'd see a young wizard disintegrate a bloody dragon. Truly Raphael Stalin has shown himself to be cut above the rest of his competition, so give it up for the dark horse of this competition!" Ludo shouted as the crowd was in awe of Raphael who waltzed out with his golden egg

"Yep just gonna keep being awesome." Raphael said to himself as he walked off back to the tent

That in mind the scores were soon tallied for the judges to give their results with Viktor coming in at last place for using a curse that while blinding his dragon had smashed half of the real ones causing him to gain a total of 24 points out of 40. Fleur came in at 28 points with her having used a sleeping spell to put her dragon to sleep, but in a hilarious incident got her clothes on fire from it snoring in her line of sight, then there was Cedric who came in at 32. 5 points by using a transfiguration spell to turn a boulder into a quite literal overgrown chicken to lure his dragon away.

Lastly was Raphael's score who came in at 37 points due to his spectacular display of magical prowess against the dragon and having slain it through the use of wandless magic, that was of a scale never before seen. With Raphael gaining applause for his actions and chanting of his name was heard as he walked out of the arena with his friends in tow, with plans to both celebrate and figure out how to deal with the golden egg leading up to the 2nd task.

* * *

**(Several hours later, Hogwarts, 7:56 Pm)**

It was hours later as our quartet plus Sirius was in their own personal dormitory due to the fact that they didn't belong to a particular school and the fact that they had Sirius with them, and as to what they were doing was simple..celebrating with Raphael and Orianna doing karaoke

"I swear you all are a strange lot, especially with the music you guys are into." Sirius spoke after having watched the two of them do Bad Vibes by Despised Icon

"Hey, a lot of things have gone on since you were locked up. One of them just happens to be your godson's taste in music being pretty awesome." Orianna said while she grabbed some brownies that were brought to them

"Oh, I don't have any sort of problem with it. It's just a lot different from back in my day is all, since I remember the time your Lily took James and I to one of those muggle concerts. To say it was one of the best and at the same time jarring experiences of my life is an understatement." Sirius responded in fond memory of his first muggle concert

"Wait a minute my mom legit took you and dad to a concert?" Raphael questioned as Sirius nodded in having downed a bottle of firewhiskey

"You kidding me, anytime there was a concert going on in the area. She'd save up enough money and get James and I to come with her and let me tell you something. She may have been one of the nicest people I've ever met, but in a mosh pit the woman was an absolute beast." Sirius answered back with a bark-like laugh in memory of how Lily was at those concerts

With him remembering when Lily took James and himself to their first muggle concert in the 90's which was that of a Slayer and Pantera concert, suffice to say he never thought he'd see Lily turn into an absolute beast of a woman in a mosh pit or wall of death until that moment. Neither would he forget James's face when the poor lad was subject to his first mosh pit, much less his first wall of death...suffice to say the Potter heir had cracked ribs for the next two weeks while Lily was mostly unscathed.

"I can't believe your mom was a fellow headbanger." Orianna said as she continued munching on her brownies

"Trust me you'd be surprised with Lily. Your father during that time wasn't so lucky, poor Prongs got ragdolled nearly the whole concert..ah good times." Sirius responded in remembering how James was more or less ragdolled at his first concert by those who caught him up in his first mosh pit

"Still I think we should remember that congratulations are in order for Raphael. Since out of everyone he came in first place." Jade said as she was super proud of Raphael's accomplishment

"Indeed, as I still can't believe my godson killed a fucking Hungarian Horntail by himself." Sirius spoke in still having been in awe of Raphael's show of power in destroying the dragon

"Well, what can I say, guys, I'm just that good. Hell, at this rate I'll be in first place in no time." Raphael smugly replied in feeling great about himself

"I will say Raphael that it does help that your competition in comparison isn't all that much. Because by Lord Thor are they pretty weak in comparison to us. I mean not to sound arrogant or anything, but it seems as though this will be a clean sweep for you. Honestly, this seems less like a tournament and more of an assured victory for you." Jade spoke considering that with what the competition looked like it seemed more or less unfair in the competitors favor since they were up against Raphael

"I'm not really complaining at all Jade. Especially since it means I'll win that much quicker and prove to everyone here that I'm that much more superior." Raphael responded with a shrug of his shoulders at the fact that he didn't mind it whatsoever considering that it just meant he'd get to prove he was superior

"Even still Raphael, I and everyone in the group have got your back. So if there's anything I can do to help you out then let me know." Jade told him considering that she'd do everything possible to assist Raphael during the tournament

"Actually there is, as I'll need help in figuring out how to understand that damned egg. This is why I'll be needing Halos to help do recon, so I can get any answers on how to understand what it's saying without my ears feeling like a banshee's yelling at me." Raphael told the cleric of Thor in how he'd need her assistance as well as that of the wood elves'

"Don't worry about recon since I'll be on top of it first thing in the morning." Halos assured him, as he'd make sure to gather all the information possible as quickly as he could

"Thanks for that Halos, I appreciate it since being ahead of these fools is of utmost importance." Raphael thanked the wood elf

"It's no sweat, besides it'll give me a chance to find out more about what goes on here. Since I've got bad vibes about this place all over and knowing more about what the hell goes on here, is gonna make me feel a hell of a lot better." Halos responded considering that he was all too happy to do recon around the castle

Especially because it would make sleeping far easier on him considering that he didn't know jack shit about what went on here and with how this place gave him nothing but bad vibes on a constant basis from the jump. Then the wood elf was more than eager to do some scouting and finding all the information he could on those that dwelled within its walls because one thing that Halos disliked doing was leaving anything up to chance.

"Speaking of things in this place, why are their so many fucking ghosts here?" Orianna asked in wondering why there was so many ghosts in the castle

"Good question, since some of them have been messing with me when I've been recording new spells into my spellbook. Which is to be quite frank, really goddamn annoying." Raphael added considering that he was getting real tired of the ghosts

"I wouldn't worry too much about them since none of them are truly malevolent. At best they're just annoying, especially that fucker Peeves." Sirius responded as many of the ghosts were relatively harmless..except for that thrice blasted poltergeist

"Doesn't matter. Jade if any of these ghosts keep fucking with us, then, by all means, banish them. Since I will not continue to be fucked with. Same to you Orianna since it any of them mess with you, feel free to smite them out of their second existence." Raphael told them with a large smile coming across the tiefling's face at hearing that

"Finally, I'll be able to hit something! All this laying around and doing nothing has been fucking boring." Orianna spoke happy that she'd be able to go and beat the shit out of something

"Well at least we'll be doing these kids a favor, as this place shouldn't be riddled with so many ghosts. At least I'll have a chance to do some hallowing this place..something I haven't done in a long time. Not to mention add some wards, since I still don't feel safe in this place." Jade added as it would give her the chance to practice some warding and spells of hallowing considering that the water genasi didn't feel safe at Hogwarts whatsoever

"Regardless, let's focus on what's important. The fact that I will crush all these fools and show them that no matter what I'm superior to them. So cheers to my imminent victory." Raphael said in feeling self-assured in his victory

"To Raphael!" Everyone else cheered as they downed their bottles of firewhiskey

"Now then, let's keep this party going. Raphael said as soon enough the celebration continued onwards

* * *

**(5 days later, November 29th, 2017, Hogwarts, 3:25 Pm)**

It was 5 minutes till half past 3 in the afternoon as Jade and Raphael were down by the lake where thanks to Halos doing so reconnaissance after having spied on Barty Crouch Sr. telling Cedric how to unlock his egg had relayed the information back to them.

"Well Jade, you ready to see what this blasted thing is gonna tell us?" Raphael spoke in wanting to know what clues this golden egg would give him concerning the 2nd task

"Let's get started." Jade responded

That in mind Raphael cast Mage Hand causing an ethereal hand of arcane energy to open the golden egg which subsequently burst into a nearly deafening screech of incomprehensible words that made both of them cover their ears. This went on for a few brief moments until Jade used her divine magic to control the water from the lake and have it surround the egg until it formed and orb around it the size of a watermelon which rippled from the sound of the golden egg.

With the sound it made now being drastically different from the screeching cacophony of noise that it once was and instead was a melodic song that described how the task would be underwater and to reclaim something that was taken. This information that was pieced together by the storm cleric and evoker didn't sit well with either of them, considering that they were not ready to leave anything up to chance on the part of these wizards in any capacity.

"Well that settles it, the moment we get back we are warding the place like crazy." Raphael spoke in wanting their tower warded like ASAP

"You will not have to tell me twice, because I didn't trust any of these people for a split second. With what this clue goes on about something being taken from you, I don't want to chance it being any one of us." Jade replied as she would be damned if anyone from the group would be taken for some damned task

"Which means once again, we're gonna have to be taking shifts considering that they could pull this at any given time." Jade added in knowing that a schedule of who would take shifts on watch would be needed

"Well, at least it'll keep us on our toes. Which reminds me that next week Orianna and I are gonna be going into that Forbidden Forest to go fight stuff in." Raphael told her considering that he did promise the tiefling that they'd go into it

"...Why would you and Orianna go into something that has Forbidden quite literally in its name?" Jade questioned as to what was going through the evoker's head when he agreed to this

"For one its super boring here and seeing as how there's not much else to do it seemed like a good idea at the time. Besides, it'll be a perfect way to keep my skills sharp until the next task." Raphael explained his reasoning behind why he agreed to go

With him having already agreed to it to help satiate Orianna's bloodlust and his own boredom at how mundane things were at a school for wizardry and because he wanted to keep his skills sharpened at a moments notice. Because Raphael knew that since he wasn't adventuring with the group on a constant basis that it meant that he needed a way to not only keep his skills up to snuff but also be able to train in the new spells he was learning from the lich's stash of arcane goodies and this was the best way he knew how to do it.

"I guess I can't fault either of you for that reason. Especially Orianna. The woman really does not like sitting around and doing nothing for any given period of time." Jade noted at the fact that the bloodthirsty paladin was more of a woman of action than anything

"Its one of her greatest strengths to be honest. After all, it's one of the things I admire about her that allows for her to go and get shit done." Raphael said in having admired Orianna's directness in being to the point in getting stuff done

"Still in any case, be careful Raphael. There's only so much I can do and I'd rather not have to heal the two of you too much, because the two of you decided to get reckless." Jade said in genuine concern as she'd rather not have to play doctor because the two of them got in over their heads

"Don't worry it'll be fine Jade. If it makes you feel any better, I'll make sure to pack plenty of healing potions just in case." Raphael replied which made the cleric of Thor breath a sigh of relief

"At least I can rest a bit more easily." Jade spoke in feeling better in knowing they'd have some measure of keeping themselves from getting too messed up

"One other thing I forgot to tell you is that I scheduled another interview with that Rita Skeeter woman." Raphael informed the water genasi who looked at him with her large piercing eyes

"Any particular reason as to why you agreed to do this?" Jade questioned as to the reasoning behind this

"I figured that why not get this woman on to mine and by extension our side. Since she's a pretty notable player in the media and I figured why not use it to our advantage while we're here." Raphael answered back in figuring that since Rita Skeeter was a well-known and skilled reporter that it'd only stand to reason to have her on his side

"Guess I can't argue with wanting to have a potential ally on your side. Not to mention that it may give us the chance to share what its like to be an adventurer for these people." Jade said in liking the idea of sharing what its like to have been an adventurer with the public

"Oh yeah, if anything this could get our name out there even further. Which is why if all goes according to plan I could get some joint interviews set up and share what we've gone through together." Raphael responded considering that this could be their chance to get themselves further out there

"Not to mention it would be a way to get people to follow the way of your lord." Raphael added as Jade's face lit up at hearing that possibility

"...You know me so well when it comes to what I love." Jade spoke considering that there were two things she valued above all else

The first being Lord Thor and the second being that of the group her familial bonds with them, with those two things in her life being such that she would die for and kill anyone over no matter what it took.

"Yes I do, I mean we've been like family for who knows how many years at this point." Raphael said with a bit of a chuckle at all the years they've been together

"Too many to count with all of what we've been through together." Jade replied with a small smile

"Anyways Jade, I'm gonna head back to the tower to record some more of those spells and go over the notes the lich had." Raphael said as he walked back towards the tower as he used mage hand to grab the egg that had long since dropped to the ground

"While we're at it I can help you get ready for your impending interview with this Skeeter woman." Jade responded as Raphael smiled

"I'd appreciate that since I'd ask Halos, but he's busy doing further recon and Orianna is...well Orianna." Raphael thanked the water genasi as they headed back to the tower

* * *

**(2 days later, Hogsmeade, 3 Broomsticks, December 1st, 2017, 2:24 Pm)**

It was 2 days later as Raphael had gone on a trip to Hogsmeade in order to meet with Rita who suggested they do so at the 3 Broomsticks, with him having gotten there and already ordered a few drinks to get things started.

"Nice to see that you came Mr. Stalin, I was afraid that you wouldn't show." Rita spoke as the evoker sat down on a seat in front of her

"Of course I would. After all, our 1st interview went so well that I figured why not go for a second one. Besides out of all the wizards I've met so far in my home country, you're the one I like the most so far." Raphael replied considering that out of the wizards thus far he rather like Rita

_'It also doesn't help that she's smokin' hot as well.'_ Raphael thought to himself as he gave Rita's curvaceous form another once over

"Although I'm glad you like what you see and I'm sure we can work something out in the future Mr. Stalin. My eyes are up here." Rita told him, as she saw the evoker leering at her with lust

"Sorry about that..I couldn't help it for a moment. I mean you are a very gorgeous woman." Raphael complimented the reporter, causing a smile to come across her face

"Flattery will get you everywhere. So feel free to continue." Rita said as she didn't mind having an admirer in the form of The Boy Who Lived

"Well let's be real compared to all the other witches I've had the pleasure of pestering me about my being the Boy Who Lived that killed Voldemort, you're not only the most pleasant one to be around. But I'd be lying if I didn't include..extremely attractive in their as well." Raphael responded considering that if he had his chance he wouldn't mind knocking her boots

"I guess I should get this interview started by asking if you're taken by any chance?" Rita asked as her Quick-Quote Quill went to work

"Not at all actually. To be honest with my having been an adventurer for the majority of my life, I've never really cared to be tied down." Raphael answered in never really having given much thought to love since he started adventuring

With the driving force behind his becoming an adventurer being that he would gain arcane knowledge and power to the point of which no one could ever hurt him like the Dursleys did, or screw him over like Dumbledore had in putting him with his muggle hating relatives and screwing Sirius by not helping him.

"Well, I guess that means its open season for all of our female readers to try their luck at winning you over. Which leads me to my next question. Has anyone in the tournament or at Hogwarts caught your eye?" Rita questioned considering that Raphael was up for grabs for every girl who wanted to go after him

"No one has caught my eye at all during the tournament; if anything I'm not concerned about anyone in the tournament whatsoever. Especially because I know full well I can pretty much bitchslap them out of my way without trying too hard." Raphael replied in knowing full well that he could crush his supposed competition without much effort

"Really? You seem very confident in yourself to say that, some would say arrogant maybe. Since you are facing off against some of the best from each of the chosen schools." Rita spoke while Raphael let out a chuckle at hearing that

"Oh I'm sure they're the best at their school, but compared to me they don't even have so much as a single prayer. I mean unlike the rest of them I killed a fucking dragon single-handedly and that was me more or less putting on a show for everyone. So if my killing that Hungarian Horntail was just my putting on a bit of entertainment well…" Raphael replied as he let his words hang for a moment while his eyes turned teal and royal blue with arcane power

"Then just think of what I can do when I'm shaking the rust out of my gears and really start letting them have it." Raphael added considering that all it would take is him getting serious for just a few moments and none of them would survive a one on one with him

"Well, I nor my readers will argue with you on that since your capability to use wandless magic on the scale you did was nothing short of astounding." Rita agreed at the fact that the arcane might that Raphael showcased was nothing short of wondrous

"Well let's just say that in contrast to my supposed competition, I was able to get as good as I did through experience. Not my by sitting around in a classroom listening to some schmuck who probably doesn't know half of what they're going on about. Since I believe that experience is the best teacher and trust me when I say I've had to go through it all to come up with what I got." Raphael told her in knowing that being put through the shit was the best way in which one got to the level of power he was able to obtain

"While I guess its no doubt that your magical power is overwhelming, to say the least. There's still the unanswered question of if anyone during the tournament has caught your eye?" Rita questioned as to if anyone had caught the evoker's affections or attention at the very least

"Not at all really. Because to be perfectly honest my travels with my group have left me with expectations that the girls I see on a regular basis to not be met. Since I've quite literally seen better than what anyone at the tournament has to offer." Raphael answered back in having quite literally seen better than what was to offer at Hogwarts and Beauxbatons

Considering that when you not only travel as an adventurer but also journey to other planes of existence then you tend to meet and see women who either exceed most mortal women in terms of beauty or exotic standards of such, make it so that your expectations and what one is into are very much different.

"Oh, and would you mind telling our readers what it is you're into?" Rita inquired with a bit of a lustful grin at possibly getting an insight to what Raphael liked

"Ah, ah, ah that would be telling too much since we've just only met. Something that I'm sure can wait till later because right now I'm focused on winning this tournament." Raphael responded as he wasn't going to give away everything

"Fair enough I suppose, I guess that's prying a bit too far on only our 2nd interview. Now then the final question for our readers. What exactly do you have planned once you finish with the tournament?" Rita asked as to what his plans were

"That's simple. I plan on leaving this place and continuing to be an adventurer like I have for nearly all of my life." Raphael told her as though it were the simplest thing in the world

"As you and your readers must understand that I didn't come here out of any sense of nostalgia or love for my home country. All I'm here to do is win this tournament and get all of my affairs in order, so that when I do leave then I'm all set and ready to go to the next chapter of my life." Raphael added as once he was done with the tournament he was leaving along with Sirius

"Well, the only thing I and my readers would have to say about that is good luck to you in the rest of the tournament." Rita responded as she snapped her fingers which signaled her Quick-Quote Quill to stop recording the interview

"I guess that's it for the interview then?" Raphael questioned as the blonde reporter nodded

"Yes it is and I have to say Mr. Stalin that you are still one of the most interesting of the competitors, not to mention...one of the more handsome as well." Rita said as her blue-grey eyes looked over the evoker

"At least I know that he's single. They can call me a cradle robber all they want, but I'd like to have some of that." Rita thought to herself considering that she wouldn't mind having a piece of the evoker to herself

"Thanks for the compliment." Raphael responded as during this he'd downed his bottle of butterbeer

"Still if you ever want to get to know me on a more personal level then, by all means, feel free to do so, as I wouldn't mind it at all." Raphael added in not minding to get to know Rita some more if it led to fun times

"Trust me you'll be seeing more of me, as getting to know someone such as yourself more is an offer I'd be foolish not to take up. Especially with how much it'll boost my career." Rita said in knowing that getting closer wouldn't only do great for her career in getting more insight to Raphael but also snatching up the evoker as her own

"Excellent to hear which is why in addition to getting more one on one with me, I'll need you to do something for me." Raphael told her with a wide grin forming across his face

"Oh, and tell me what is it that I'll be doing for you?" Rita questioned

"That's simple. You see Albus Dumbledore has not only screwed me, but someone I care about and I'm not having any of that. Which is why I want you to help me take him down and make that old goat's life miserable." Raphael answered with spite and venom coloring his tone

With the one thing that Raphael wanted besides completing this tournament was to destroy Dumbledore for having fucked him and Sirius over for all these years, as he was going to make sure that the old goat would pay for having dicked with him in the first place.

"You want me to go after Dumbledore?... Finally an opportunity to take him down...oh this just made me the happiest woman in the world." Rita nearly squealed at the fact that she was being given a chance to take down Dumbledore

"Wow..and here I thought that you'd need a lot more convincing." Raphael said surprised at how readily Rita agreed to this

"One thing you have to know Raphael is that unlike everyone else who sees Albus Dumbledore as this supposed paragon of the light. I know better, as I see that conniving old bastard for what he really is. So I'll be more than happy to help you ruin him." Rita responded as she was more than willing to help in ruining Dumbledore considering how he wound up fucking her over as well

"Well, Mrs. Skeeter it seems that this is going to be a start to a wonderful relationship." Raphael said while Rita's smile only widened

"Yes, it will be. Anyways, it was a pleasure doing this with you, but I must get going. However, I expect that we'll be meeting soon enough?" Rita questioned

"Oh yes, we will." Raphael said considering that he was all for meeting with Rita again

"Excellent to hear and here's to seeing you again." Rita said as she gave him a quick peck on the lips and with a sultry smirk turned on her heels

_'Well, this wound up being a good day for me.' _Raphael thought to himself as he watched the reporter walk off with an added sway to her hips

_'Not only do I get to know the Boy Who Lived more and eventually end a dry spell. But I also get to have revenge on Dumbledore for having ruined my career..oh this is a good day._"'Rita thought to herself as she'd get revenge on Dumbledore and have a new boy toy as well..oh this was shaping up to be all sorts of wonderful

**So then with Raphael having completed the 1st task and now having made headway in prepping for the 2nd, we now see that he's made a deal with Rita Skeeter; one of which proves to be mutually beneficial for the two of them. How will all of this shape up for our favorite evoker, well you'll have to find that out in the new chapters of Harry Potter: A Evoker's Tale.**

* * *

_**Now then onto the reviews from the last chapter.**_

_**The Gamer King: Glad you like it so far and hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story.**_

_**SkylerHollow: Hope you enjoyed the 1st task since it was a hell of a lot of fun to write.**_

_**dannyrockon122: Thanks for the 10 out of 10 on the last chapter and hope I can continue to deliver on future chapters.**_

_**Zerofullbuster: Happy you enjoy the story so much and I only hope can continue to deliver on future chapters of the story, since I'm still winding up on what's to come.**_

_**Kourtney Uzu Yato: Yeah as you can see Dumbledore is not only going to be getting it from Raphael on how he's fucked him and Sirius over, but now he's gonna be getting it from Rita as well which will be fun to write. And as to what would've happen with Rita if she acted like she had in canon, the answer is that she would've been plane shifted to the 9 hells where demons would perpetually fuck her up. Also with what happened to Ron that was him getting a taste of a fear spell at its lower levels and should be thankful that Raphael didn't decide to turn it up to 11 and give him further brain damage than what he already has and I get what you mean. Also, Draco will be showing his talents in transmutation later on down the line, especially in the next part of the story where Voldemort returns. As for Hermione well like I said you'll have to see.**_

* * *

_**And cut as that ends this chapter of which I hope all of you guys enjoyed. But without further delay let's get down to it now shall we.**_

_**First up I hoped you guys liked how Raphael completed the 1st task since I wanted to show off the scale of what he's capable of considering that all of them are of very high-level adventurers and I thought what better way to show this than with Raphael.**_

_**Following up is the celebratory scene with the group and Sirius which I thought would be nice to do in what it entailed.**_

_**Next up we've got Jade and Raphael figuring out the whole bit of what the 2nd task is going to entail, as well as setting up countermeasures to prevent anyone from the group or Sirius for that matter from getting kidnapped for the 2nd task.**_

_**Lastly, we've got a bit between Raphael and Rita which I thought would be dope to do in showing a bit more of what Raphael's personality is like and setting up what will be a relationship between Rita and Raphael that will be developed down the line.**_

_**So then with all that being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible and thanks for the support given to the story, as I really appreciate it. And remember reviews help the story a lot since it means quite a bit to me and who knows I may gain future ideas from them also remember flames will be ignored while criticism that's well thought out and reasonable will be accepted.**_

_**Well, this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said chaos to give you guys good content to read, with the next chapter being of Orianna and Raphael fucking shit up in the Forbidden Forest and Raphael choosing who to take to the Yule Ball.**_

_**Part 1 Theme Song: Magic Zone by Volbeat**_

_**Random End Song: Becoming the Dragon by Trivium**_


	6. Chapter 6: Grinding and Choices

**(Chapter 6: Grinding and Choices)**

It was the month of December as Raphael and the group was now preparing for the 2nd task which was easy to do via Raphael going with Jade to the elemental plane of water and her using a spell of water breathing that would allow for them to train. Which was a great experience for him to do considering that it allowed for him to fight underwater, something that was an absolute must for him seeing as how it forced him to now have to shift spells around for what would be most effective for what was to come in the 2nd task.

Furthermore, he'd also been making good on his word to do training with Orianna in the Forbidden Forest; which had proven to be very much exciting seeing that it was the most fun he's been able to have on a consistent basis. That and his spending some more time with Sirius who was quite a good deal of fun to talk to on top of the fact while helping him to build up a good case for his impending court date, there was also the matter of helping him with his magic which had from what Sirius had told him gone through a radical shift since his imprisonment.

* * *

**(December 7th, 2017, Forbidden Forest, 8:04 Pm)**

It was a bit after 8 at night as Orianna and Raphael were currently cutting a swath of destruction throughout the Forbidden Forest, which was unprepared for the evoker and paladin tearing apart every creature in sight.

"Thanks for doing this with me Raphael, since it's been boring as all 9 hells here." Orianna thanked the evoker as she took the head off another giant spider

"It's no problem at all. Besides, you couldn't be anymore right with how dull things are. But at least we'll be back in business after all this stuff is over." Raphael replied as he blasted another with a bolt of searing flames that Orianna finished off with twin cleaves of her battleaxe

"Not to mention that the classes I've been sitting in on are boring as all get out. Because I thought that there would at least be some stuff I could have fun with in learning, but turns out the classes are as dull and lifeless as an earth elemental after your done with one." Raphael added as he kicked over one of the giant spiders and continued on their venture throughout the Forbidden Forest

"Wait a minute you've been sitting in on their classes?" Orianna questioned

"Yeah, I thought it'd be a good idea to see what the school my folks went to was like and see if there was anything worthwhile. Turns out this place is a severe letdown." Raphael replied in having expected more from his parent's alma mater but was quite disappointed

"Halos and I told ya not to get your hopes up about this place. With how these fuckers are so backwards acting then it makes too much goddamn sense that the school they send their kids too would be just as ass backwards." Orianna said in knowing that a place as ass backwards as Raphael's home would similarly have an education system as backwards

"...As much as I want to argue with you otherwise, I can't." Raphael responded in knowing that she was right

"Well, I think us killing more stuff will make you feel better." Orianna said as a small smile of agreement came from Raphael

That in mind the two headed off further into the Forbidden Forest that once was covered in frost and winter snow, was soon enough covered in gore and ash from the evoker and paladin who wreaked havoc upon it. Between Orianna's battleaxe and Raphael arcane might, the creatures that were unlucky enough to catch their attention were quickly sundered in moments, yet try as they might to escape the duo they were ultimately unable to before either being slashed to bloody pieces or blown to bits.

Orianna and Raphael throughout their warpath were having a figurative and literal blast in destroying all that got in their way, with flashes of divine radiance, flame, lightning and pure magical force illuminating the winter night. All accompanied by the deafening noise of the explosive force and sounds of flesh and bone being split asunder and violently blown apart to the wayside, causing the Forbidden Forest to shake and quiver from their seemingly non-stop warpath.

With them slaughtering their way through Forbidden Forest that looked more akin to a warzone with corpses of various creatures strewn about, trees blown to ash and sawdust and craters pockmarking the ground before the reached something they never thought they would've. That being a fully grown Behir the serpentine creature that was a little over 24 feet long and 15 feet tall, with 8 slender yet muscular legs built for high-speed movement with electric blue colored scales covering its hide all the while bright golden predatory eyes stared them down.

"Of all the things to find here, I never thought we'd go up against a Behir of all things." Raphael spoke in surprise of them encountering the beast before them

"Well, are we gonna kill it or what?" Orianna questioned with bloodthirsty anticipation

"Oh yeah, there's no doubt about that. I was surprised we'd find one here." Raphael answered back and lobbing a fireball at the creature

With the Behir catching the horse-sized fireball into its face which exploded with great force, causing a roar of pain to erupt from it before it soon felt, even more, come crashing onto it with Orianna leaping into action with her battleaxe and burying it into the side of its neck. The Behir soon lashing out at Raphael intent on biting him in half, luckily for the evoker he managed to cast the Misty Step spell to teleport away while Orianna was forced to contend with it quickly wrapping around her in an attempt to constrict and crush her.

This was met with her unleashing a shockwave of crimson hellfire that scorched the Behir's hide and having it bellow out in pain from the hellfire that burnt into its flesh, this was only exacerbated by Raphael unleashing a blight spell upon it. The Behir thrashing about from the wave of necrotic energy that caused some of its flesh to wither and rot, which left Orianna with enough of an opportunity to escape from its grasp before jumping up and delivering a Divine Smite that split through the flesh of its neck and into its collarbone.

With thick violet-hued blood seeping from the wound of the now enraged Behir soon let out another bellow, which was then immediately followed up by it breathing out a concentrated beam of electricity that hurtled towards our duo. Luckily enough Raphael was able to get to and grab Orianna so that he could use the Misty Step spell to teleport them out of the way from the attack which left a near 30 foot long by 5 foot wide trench of destruction in the ground.

"At least we finally get a fucking challenge." Orianna said excitedly before raising up her shield to protect herself and Raphael from being bitten by the Behir

With Orianna retaliating with a charged up Divine Smite to its face that sundered the left side of its face, the divine energy of the strike tearing out a huge chunk of its face that hissed from the winter air that blew across the jagged gash that nearly blinded it. This only being exacerbated by Raphael shooting out an octet of rays made of scorching flame that were aimed at its left eye, reducing it to a seared and molten mess of flesh, blood, and ocular fluid.

The now half-blind Behir furious with being injured had lashed out once again with its lightning breath that was evaded by Raphael casting Misty Step once again while Orianna was able to deflect a good portion of it with her shield. With Orianna racing into action with two divine smite the beast, with one carving out a large gash into one of its forelegs before jumping up and carving out another across its right flank, the divine energies ravenously splitting the flesh apart.

With Raphael proceeding to gather arcane energies in his hand that dropped the temperatures even further before blasting the Behir with a cone of cold at its maximum power to kill the beast that was unprepared for the assault of frigid winds, ice shards, and cruel cold winds. The result was the Behir falling over from the attack with a dying bellow as hoarfrost covered its large body while the shards of ice and cold winds had ravenously dug into its wounds to freeze them over to the point of nearly splitting them further open from the bloody having so violently being chilled.

"That was pretty fucking fun." Orianna said in having enjoyed taking on the Behir

"Agreed. At least I know that while the education here sucks, there's a fuckton of beasts for us to have a lot of fun with." Raphael responded in agreement considering that their killing the beasts within the Forbidden Forest was going to provide a good bit of entertainment for the course of the tournament

"Well, what do you wanna do now?" Orianna questioned

"You wanna get something to eat? 'Cause I don't know about you, but I could for something to eat." Raphael asked since he could go for a bite to eat right about now

"Sure why not." Orianna answered back with a shrug that was all Raphael needed to teleport them back to the castle to search for some food

* * *

**(3 days later, December 10th, 2017, Hogsmeade, 3:45 Pm)**

It was a few days later as after some discussion on who to take to the Yule Ball as after some talk of who to ask he decided to go ahead and say fuck it and ask Rita Skeeter since she was both attractive and would be a good way to get closer to the reporter.

_'There she is.'_ Raphael thought as he went over to the reporter

"Oh Raphael, I didn't expect to see you. Did you want to schedule another interview, perhaps with one of your friends?" Rita inquired as to why the evoker came to her

"Hmmm...put a pin in that for later as I've talked with Jade a few times and she'd be happy to do so at a later date. But that's not the reason why I came to see you." Raphael told her since he'd talked to the cleric about doing a joint interview with him something she'd happily do

"Well then, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Rita questioned as they headed inside the 3 Broomsticks to get away from the bitter cold

"The thing is with the Yule Ball, I wanted to know if you'd come with me as my date to it." Raphael told her causing the reporter to look at him a bit surprised at hearing that

"Well..this is an unexpected turn of events." Rita said flattered that she was being asked by the evoker

"So does that mean you'll go with me then?" Raphael questioned the reporter

"Of course I will, as that sounds delightful. But might I ask why me exactly? Surely you'd have other girls both from Hogwarts and Beauxbatons pining after you." Rita accepted although was curious as to why Raphael had chosen her when there were dozens if not hundreds of girls pining after a chance to get next to the Boy Who Lived

"That's for two reasons really. The first being that I don't really care about any of the girls there since I know full well that the majority of them would bore me. Honestly, I'd rather not have some twat gush over me being the slayer of Voldemort and being the heir to the Potter family. Instead I'd rather them know me for being an up and coming wizard who is studying and working his way up to becoming one of the most powerful mages of all time." Raphael responded as he chose Rita out of all the girls in Hogwarts because for the most part, he could see it on their faces what most of them were about

That being their attempting to get next to him or know him all for being the Boy Who Lived after getting his parents killed by Voldemort on top of him being the only heir to House Potter, was something that turned him away from the girls there. For the sheer fact that he didn't want to know some ditzy twat who didn't know the first things about what magic could really do and was more fancying being with him for his fame and status as a heir to a powerful House, which is why he instead sought for those who'd see him for more than that and more for his being a powerful evoker and seeker of knowledge.

"Fair enough point. After all, I can understand that more than anyone. Take it from someone who has been looked down on for being just another tabloid reporter who's only good for writing the dirty secrets of others and other drama." Rita replied in sympathetic understanding to where Raphael was coming from

"Most of the time, the men who've wanted to try dating me or looking at me with anything close to romantic only did so to cover their own asses. I can't even tell you how many I've been with just so they could only do so the get some dirt on their political opponents or so that I could fluff up their reputations. So believe me when I say I know the feeling of not wanting anyone." Rita responded in having gone through more than her fair share of bad dating and romantic experiences all for the fact that they wanted to use her to get ahead in social and political circles

"I guess we can both agree that dating people here sucks worse than minotaur shit." Raphael spoke causing a bit of laughter to escape from Rita as some butterbeers came to their table

"That's a good one. But yes here's to having shit luck with finding a significant other." Rita responded as they clinked glasses

"Well, Rita trust me when I say that I'm not looking to settle down for a very long time. Since there's too much out there about there to know for me to saddle myself down to someone. My goals to becoming a powerful arcanist will come first and foremost before I think about settling down anytime soon. Besides, between you and me I'm not looking to put up with some whiny little shits all day when I can be out there furthering my craft." Raphael told her considering that he wasn't gonna chain himself down to anyone when he could be using that time spent to become a more powerful wizard

"Something that I can more than sympathize with. Seeing that I've forgone the idea of settling down anytime soon because my career along with some of my other pursuits mean too much to me to stop. All for what, so I can take care of some sniveling brat while my supposed other gets to continue furthering what he wants. Pardon my words but fuck all of that, with a hippogriff dick." Rita responded in likemindedness of not wanting to settle down when that time could be used to further her pursuits and wants instead of being saddled with a kid

"Now then what was that other reason that you've chosen me?" Rita questioned in wondering what the other reason was behind him choosing her

"Well, that one's easy. Because to be perfectly honest you pretty much fit my type." Raphael answered back catching Rita's further interest

"Really you have a type? Mind sharing what it is." Rita questioned Raphael into wanting to further know what his type was

"Sure. My type if you must know are specifically older women. Since that is mainly my type and nothing else really does it for me, besides a woman who has finished growing up and has some experience under her belt." Raphael answered back in revealing what his type was in women

Raphael fully admitting to the fact that another contributing factor to the reason why he wasn't interested in anyone from Hogwarts was due to the fact that he mainly was only attracted to older women in general. For it was something that he couldn't help in his adventures only cementing that fact with having seen gorgeous older women in the form of half-elves, elves, goliaths, dwarves, genasi, tiefling and other such races that had only made his love and attraction for older women all the more concrete.

"That certainly puts things into perspective." Rita replied with a lustful grin

"Glad that it does, because on a personal note they're far better than anything the girls at Hogwarts or anywhere else would have to offer." Raphael noted causing him to gain Rita's further attention

"So you mean to tell me that you have some experience with the fairer sex then?" Rita asked while Raphael drank from his Butterbeer

"Well, to speed things up in my training. I had crossed paths with some fey who were grateful for some stuff I and my traveling group had done for them and had asked for what favors we wanted. I had cashed mine in by wanting my body to speed up its growth process. That was easily granted with some magical manipulations of my body and soon enough I look like a college student. Which led to my share of experiences that I most certainly don't regret." Raphael told her considering that the group had helped out the fey and had been rewarded with some favors and Raphael's had been the sped up growth of his body

"That explains why you look so handsome compared to everyone else your age." Rita noted as she looked over Raphael who looked closer to 26 than 15

"Correct, the power of Fey magic warping your body at work here. So let's also just say that they're very free-spirited and joyful people if you catch my drift." Raphael told her considering that those within the Feywilds were very fun-loving and joyous people

"I'll take your word on that Raphael, which is why I'll also take you up on being your date. Since if what's to go by, perhaps you and I can have some alone time together for a more 'personal' interview." Rita said as she had to admit to herself that the idea of a more personal interview with Raphael did sound quite appealing if looks and his hinted experience was anything to go by

"That sounds delightful. If nothing else I'll take my butterbeer to go and will see you later." Raphael spoke as he bid Rita farewell before taking his butterbeer with him

_'This has certainly made my day exponentially better.'_ Rita thought to herself with a smile on her face over how the day had turned out

"Now then what dress do I wear for the ball? Oh decisions, decision." Rita said to herself as she pondered what dress would look best on her for the Yule Ball

* * *

**(Several Hours later, 11:25 Pm, Hogwarts)**

It was hours later with Raphael, for the most part, hanging out with Sirius and just enjoying the night together while also just talking with his godfather about a few things.

"First things first Uncle Sirius. Once we get this whole mess settled with your court case and clearing your name, we're gonna take you on vacation somewhere nice. How does a vacation in Miami sound?" Raphael told Sirius as he handed him another bottle of Firewhiskey

"That sounds pretty good, I ain't ever really been to the states before." Sirius replied as he drank his 4th bottle of Firewhiskey

"Trust me you'll love it down there since that place is fucking gorgeous. Not to mention it'll be a great place to help get your groove back. Maybe from there we can set you up with some ladies, get you hooked up with some witches or some sun elves down there. Because one thing's for certain, I'm making it my mission to end your decade long dry spell." Raphael spoke his words slightly slurred from having drunk his 5th going on 6th bottle of Firewhiskey mixed with Dwarven ale

"Y-You don't gotta do all that for me, Raphael. Just y'all getting this court case set up for me is enough." Sirius responded before letting out a burp

"Oh no, it's fine. I mean, you got dicked over by these uppity bastards. So the least I can do is help you out and be your wingman." Raphael said before hiccuping from the alcohol he had

"I swear to Morgana you're the best goddamn godson I could ask for!" Sirius spoke with a partially drunken smile on his face

"You're g-godamn right I am. B-Because there ain't nothing I won't do to go to bat for you. After all, we're family are we?" Raphael responded as he downed the bottle of alcohol in one go

"Of course we are. A-And you no what, I'm sorry about everything. I really am." Sirius told him in his partially drunken state

"Hey, hey, hey, Hey. It ain't your fault. It's really not, because you know whose fault it is? It's that bearded dickhead Dumbledore." Raphael responded in knowing that even in his drunken state knowing that it was Dumbledore's fault that Sirius got imprisoned

"I mean honestly had it not been for that Gandalf impersonator then I could've been livin' it up with ya. Instead, I got fucking shafted by being with the Dursleys, fucking prick." Raphael added as he went for more ale

"Ya got that right, I swear one of these days Albus is gonna get it." Sirius spoke before a mischievous smile came to mind

"Better yet why should we wait, as you know a fuck ton of magic right?" Sirius questioned his drunken godson who hiccuped a bit

"Y-Yeah why'd you ask?" Raphael wondered

"Well, I got a great idea to fuck with Dumbledore if you're up for it." Sirius told him as Raphael let a drunken smile cross his face

"I'm all ears Uncle Sirius." Raphael replied as Sirius told him of how they were gonna prank Dumbledore

That in mind the two quickly gathered supplies and under spells of invisibility as well as using a ring of Spell Storing to cast a spell to aid in their stealthily going to where Dumbledore was located, they eventually found the headmaster's quarters. Where a sleeping Dumbledore was fast asleep unaware of the evoker and Sirius standing over him while Sirius being the somewhat more sober of the two put the bag of their supplies to prank Dumbledore with down while Raphael cast a silence spell over the place.

"And ya sure that nobody can 'ere us?" Sirius questioned as Raphael nodded

"Trust me except for the two us talking, Dumbledore won't hear a fucking thing. Besides, the security he did have over this room was child's play to bypass. T-The fucker, p-p-probably didn't think a-anyone would have the balls to sneak into his chambers." Raphael answered as he took out shaving shears, razor and shaving cream

"Excellent, this is gonna be one for the history books." Sirius said with his mischievous grin growing even wider

"Here's to pulling off an awesome prank with my goddad." Raphael spoke as he handed Sirius his shears to cut Dumbledore's hair

"Same to you my wonderful godson. Now then let's...shear ourselves a fucking goat." Sirius replied as both had malevolent and mischievous grin on their faces

That in mind both godson and godfather spent the next hour shaving Dumbledore completely bald, in completely ridding the headmaster of not just his hair and beard but also of his eyebrows as well for good measure. To the point of which by the time they finished their task the Headmaster of Hogwarts looked more like a wrinkled thumb than a respectable wizard, the sight being hilarious enough to where in their drunken stupor it took all of their available willpower not to laugh right then and there.

With both of them cleaning up and taking Dumbledore's shaven beard and hair as their trophies and quickly ran back to their rooms feeling quite victorious over what had happened this night.

"T-This has to be the best bit of fun I've had in years!" Sirius said barking out in laughter over their accomplished prank

"Its the best fun I've had since I've been in this godforsaken place." Raphael replied still chuckling over the fact they shaved Dumbledore fully bald

"So how mad do you think he'll be when he finds out he looks like a giant penis?" Raphael questioned his godfather who was still laughing to himself over the now bald headmaster

"He won't show it because he has to make appearances, which is gonna be damned hard to do since he looks like a hippogriff arsehole. But I know full well he'll be fuckin' seething mad for sure." Sirius answered back with a broad smile on his face at what they accomplished

"That is just excellent. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he realizes how much of a jackass he looks like. I still can't believe we pulled that off." Raphael spoke in feeling pretty good about himself right now

"One things' for sure. James would've been proud as all can be with what you just did." Sirius told his godson in knowing full well that Prongs would be laughing his butt off at this

"You really think he'd be proud of me?" Raphael asked

"Of course he would. Since you did something that not even your father and I could accomplish when we were coming up. So believe me when I say that he'd be over the moon and laughing himself till he's blue in the face from this." Sirius answered back in knowing that James would be immensely proud of Raphael for accomplish a prank that would be hailed as nothing short of legendary

"Glad to hear Uncle Sirius, as this was a nice end to my day. Who would've thought getting drunk with my godfather would've wound up with me pranking that dipshit Dumbledore." Raphael said with a yawn as he felt pretty pleased with himself

"Well, it was one hell of a day for me too Raphael. But I suggest you get yourself some sleep. Because you've got a long day ahead of ya, if you want to really enjoy the look on Dumbledore's face when he realizes how much of a fool he looks like." Sirius told him in knowing that he'd need the energy for how much laughing he and the rest of the other 3 schools would be doing at the headmaster of Hogwarts

"Gotcha and goodnight Uncle Sirius." Raphael replied before drifting off into heavy sleep

"James, Lily you'd be proud of him. Your son is truly something special that's for sure." Sirius said to himself before going to sleep himself with a smug smile of satisfaction at the prank they pulled on Dumbledore this night

* * *

**(3 days later, 8:40 Pm, Hogwarts, December 13th, 2017)**

It was 3 days later as the entirety of Hogwarts was still in raucous uproar after seeing the now bald Headmaster on display, with Raphael being in highly good spirits upon seeing his drunken handiwork with Sirius in full view.

"Hey Halos what's going on?" Raphael asked as the elven rogue rushed into the room

"Holy shit! Raphael, you aren't gonna believe what the fuck I just saw!" Halos spoke still in surprise and shock of what he witnessed

"Just calm down and take a breather for a moment and then tell me what in the 9 hells you just saw?" Raphael told him as Halos did so and took a few moments to calm himself down

"So tell me what did you see Halos?" Raphael questioned the elf

"Alright, you know that guy who's supposed to be the Defence against Dark Arts teacher around her...what's his name. Oh yeah, Bad Eye Moody or some shit like that. Well, turns out he's literally not who he says he is." Halos answered back in still being surprised by what he saw

"What do you mean the guy isn't who he says he is?" Raphael inquired

That in mind Halos began telling Raphael of what he saw when spying on Mad-Eye-Moody who from what he described was actually under the effects of a Polyjuice Potion, before having to scramble together for another one. Yet what was the most surprising thing to Halos was of how the fake Moody was supposedly keeping in contact with a still alive Voldemort who told him to keep an eye on Raphael while he and someone that went by the alias of Wormtail prepared to bring him back.

"And that's everything I saw Raphael." Halos finished in his informing of what he'd seen

"Well this is intriguing to say the least. Apparently we not only have an imposter in our midst but also it looks like Voldemort isn't as dead as everyone thinks." Raphael spoke in finding things getting far more interesting to say the least

"So what in the hells are we gonna do about this?" Halos questioned as to what they were gonna do about one of Voldemort's followers

"First off get Orianna and Jade here and fill them in on what's going on, because we'll be needing all hands on deck to handle this." Raphael answered back in knowing that if this was gonna be handled to go off without a hitch then all hands would need to be at the ready

"Gotcha." Halos spoke as he went to gather Orianna and Jade

That in mind it would a few moments later of gathering the two and then filling them in on the situation at hand with the fake Moody and his being a follower of Voldemort.

"This certainly complicates things. To think that there's a follower of that madman right under everyone's nose. Either this Dumbledore man honestly doesn't know anything or he's just waiting to play the big hero if he's allowed for an imposter to be under his walls for so long" Jade spoke in finding this to be quite the predicament

"Well he keeps that hook-nosed asshole around and he was a supposedly 'former' follower of Voldemort's. Which if you ask me is total nonsense, because I wouldn't trust the man as far as could throw him with Bigby's hand." Raphael said in reference to Snape

"Still we have to figure out how we're going to go about this. One false move and we risk bringing a lot of unwanted attention down on all of our heads." Jade spoke in knowing full well that they had to be careful in doing this in knowing that one misstep and everything could go sideways

"I say we knock the fucker out, tie him up, bring him back here and then squeeze him dry of every single bit of information we can. Then after that we take his damn head off or Jade and Raphael could probably send his ass to the Hells or what have you." Orianna suggested as to a viable strategy on how to go about doing things

"That's a great idea actually. However, I say we not do the whole killing him thing." Raphael said in finding Orianna's idea to be a good one

"Why shouldn't we kill the fucker? I mean we know right where he is and against the four of he wouldn't stand a fucking chance." Orianna questioned in wondering why they wouldn't seize the initiative that was right in front of them

"That's because if we killed him, then we'd still get in trouble for it. Consider it like this Orianna, we may know that he's an imposter but no one else does. Which means that if we murder him we're fucked." Halos answered in knowing full well the implications that would be brought in the aftermath of doing so

"And we can't tell that asshat Dumbledore. He'll probably mess it all up for us, knowing him he'd probably tell us to stay out of it. Either for the Greater Good that he has to be the one to figure all of this out, or him telling me about some bullshit about how I shouldn't waste him on the spot and that he can be turned over to light. Among the other numerous things he'll do, to probably try and do to tie us up, so that we're here longer than we need to be for whatever the hell he's got planned." Raphael added in knowing that telling Dumbledore was a no go in knowing full well that the headmaster would use this as a means to twist and tie up Raphael in his machinations

"Then it's settled that we capture him. But that still brings up the question of what we're going to do with him once we finish getting all of what we need to know out of him? We can't kill him and simply can't let him go to tell Voldemort of what we've done to him." Jade brought up in knowing that the one of the tricky parts was what to do with him afterward

"I've got that part covered actually." Raphael spoke up in having a spell just for this occasion

"After we're done getting our information out of him, then all I have to do is cast a Modify Memory spell on him and what we do to him won't be remembered for a very long time." Raphael added in having been glad he learned that spell that had helped him out of some sore spots

"...I almost forgot you could do that." Halos said in remembering full well of Raphael's arcane abilities

"To be honest I don't really care for using it much. But at least its incredibly useful." Raphael replied in finding said spell to be quite useful, to say the least

"Then I guess its settled then. We capture this fucker, squeeze out all the information we need out of him, Raphael mind wipes him and then we prepare for the battle that's coming our way." Orianna spoke in summary of their game plan

"Correct, as we've got a lot to prepare for and a decent enough time frame to work with. So let's make this count." Raphael said as everyone nodded in agreement before they got up to prepare for the capture of the imposter

"Well, Voldemort. I hope you're ready for round 2 because this time around I'll be ready." Raphael thought to himself at the impending rematch between himself and the dark lord

**So with Orianna and Raphael having found their own bit of entertainment in the Forbidden Forest, along with Raphael gaining a date to the Yule Ball and pulling off a drunken prank with Sirius. We also find out about a fake Mad-Eye in the midst of Hogwarts. So with all that being said how will everything unfold when they capture the imposter and find out what's needed to be known, well stay tuned for the new chapters of Harry Potter: A Evoker's Tale.**

* * *

**_Now then onto the reviews from the last chapter._**

**_dannyrockon122: Thank you for the rating and hope you continue to enjoy the chapter._**

**_jslee (Chapter 1): Raphael's arcane focus will be revealed a bit later on in the story considering that it is something that allows so him to not have to use a wand. Also as to what Raphael took a dip in then he would've taken a few dips in Bard to get the Silence spell._**

**_Emsar: I'm happy that you liked the story so far and trust me I can't wait to dive more into the relationship that's growing between Raphael and Rita._**

**_Zero Fullbuster: Glad you enjoy the story and hope you continue to support and read it my good dude._**

**_emthereble: I'm ecstatic you love the story my dude._**

**_frankieu: Happy you liked the last chapter and hope you'll continue to read more_**

**_Guest: I've never really thought of writing a RWBY story before considering that I never really considered it before, because if I did then I'd just for the most part throw a good chunk of canon out the window._**

**_Kourtney Uzu Yato: I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter. Also the idea for Raphael using Polymorph to turn into a giant fuck off ape was an idea I got from watching the Vegeta go Great Ape for the first time. Also it won't be that hard for Raphael to figure how to deal with the 2nd task with the resources he has at his disposal. Furthermore, the precious person won't be really anyone of Raphael's friends since as you mentioned they're to fucking strong to really get captured which is why I'm leaving it a surprise. But I will say that when he does find out who it is...Raphael's probably gonna pop a blood vessel from sheer anger. Also the whole bits with Sirius bonding with Raphael are becoming some of my favorite parts to write on top of the fact that James was not ready to be caught in a Wall of Death...rip to James's ribs and pride by getting outdone by Lily in the pit._**

* * *

_**And cut things there as I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and all that went with it, but without further delay let's get to it now shall we.**_

_**First up we've got Raphael and Orianna fucking shit up in the Forbidden Forest and encountering a Behir of all things, which I hoped you guys liked considering that I thought it would be dope to show there are all sorts of creatures we don't see in canon lurking in the Forest.**_

_**Following that up we've got Raphael asking Rita out to the Yule Ball which I thought would be fun to do considering that when you really think about it Rita is very much underused and there's ton of which you can do. Something of which I plan on doing and expanding upon throughout the story.**_

_**Next up after that is a bit between a drunken Sirius and Raphael eventually pranking Dumbledore which had to be my favorite bit to have written in showing the bond between them that lead to a hilarious prank.**_

_**Lastly, we've got the bit of Halos informing Raphael of the imposter Mad-Eye and the group coming up with the plan to capture and squeeze out info from him. Something that I wanted to do because it made too much sense to me that they wouldn't go on the attack to get what they'd want and plan to counter Voldemort when he revives himself.**_

_**So then with all that being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible and thanks for the support given to the story, as I really appreciate it. And remember reviews help the story a lot since it means quite a bit to me and who knows I may gain future ideas from them also remember flames will be ignored while criticism that's well thought out and reasonable will be accepted.**_

_**So with all that being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of Chaos to give you guys good content to read, with the next chapter detailing the Yule Ball and the group spending Christmas with Sirius. So be sure to stay tuned for all of that.**_


End file.
